One Life, One Lie, Two Chances
by Courty-Court
Summary: Tess exposed Mitchies'e secret but Shane is overreacting, Life just doesn't seem to look up for Mitchie! This is Smitchie with odd parings here and there with Naitlyn later on.
1. Chapter 1

Shane's POV

"Why why couldn't you just tell me your not who you said you were, were you ever going to tell me?" I cried out obviously holding back tears but I didn't want to show it.

"I'm sorry, Shane listen I neverd lied to you just to Tess i wouldn't have done it if i knew you would be so hurt."

That's so fake i know it she told me she never lied i can't belieaved i told her everything and i started to fall for her.

"Mitchie you told when I first saw you that you never lied how why should i belieave you now?"

I questioned her it's true yesterday Tess told everyone her little secrect, well not so little as it turned out she was nothing more then the cook'd daughter i wouldn't of minded, ok fine maybe i would of but it would of been better then have the whole camp watch us fighting in the mess hall this is totally going to end up on the news tomorrow great now she's crying.

"Shane you just don't understand what it's like to feel so in the dark i just wanted to have friends for once."

"Well Mitchie let me give you some advice maybe if you don't lie to them it will help, atleast Tess didn't lie to anyone maybe i sholud start hanging out with her!" I can't belieave what i was saying i saw her face change from sad to hurt from angry in a matter of seconds her eyes never lied they were hurt.

"Fine why not you two should get along great you both are mean,egotistical,rude,selfish and jerks."

"you know something Mitchie i know i gave you an ear full so i hope you get your money's worth there i'm sure you made the press happy."

with that i ran out of the mess hall i couldn't bear to see her face. As you probly could've guess that when her secrect came out i was let's just say not nice about it but i had the right to,right of course she lied thats that when it comes down to it i made the right decision i think AAHHHHHHH i mentaly screamed great Uncle Brown just who i wanted to see.

"Shane what is wrong?"

"Well you know i just been lied to just so she could get my fame and g et into all the cool parties **again**"

"Shane why did you yell at Mitchie she's didn't do anything?

"She's been lying to us all the whole summer you know what, whatever I'm going for a walk don't wait up." I stated to much has been going on latly i just needed to clear my head.

Caitlyn POV

Mitchie has been crying for the last two hours and hasn't said anything then outter a couple of words it's pretty late as it's already sometime past 11:00pm luckly Brown agreed i could stay out some time after curfew to try to help.

"Cate you can go back to your cabin it's no use she's not going to stop for awhile anyways and you got classes in the moring thanks for the help tho"

It took me a bit but i did finally agree that i would go leave i said my goodbyes and left.

Shane is like the biggest jerk ever i can't belieave he did that i swear if i see him he'll be sorry.

"Caitlyn, Caitlyn" i really was too lost in my thoughts to hear that was untill i felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Caitlyn" the voice said right in front of me said i could easyiely tell who it was.

"Nate what are you doing here, how do you know my name?" i was shocked i expected anyone but him well not Jason.

"Well Jason was getting really really anonning about getting a birdhouse so he told me he's coming here with or without me then Mr.Brown called that just made it offical we got here just in time to see the entertament."

"Oh well that doesn't explain how you know my name."

"you don't remeber me do you?" i gave him a puzzleing look.

"im Nathan you know the dorkie little kid that had short hair refusing to let anyone help me swim because i was too stuburen then we all had to go on a caneo ride then Shane thought it would be funny to push me off and you jumped in to help me."

"OMG YOUR NATE,FROM CONNECT THREE I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO TALK TO SHANE AGAIN?"

"HAHA ya i say alot of things but can i ask you a question what happend between Shane and that girl? I've never seen him so angry and upset not even when we told him he had to go back to camp Rock."

"it's a long story but if you have time i think i can tell it all to you."

Mitchie's POV

I can't believe i did that it was so stupid i should of just told him that my mom isn't president of hot tunes China. He'll never forgive me my mom forced me to go to bed three hours ago so it's now 2:00Am i can't sleep i have to get up in 4 hours anyways to help with breakfest it's pretty stupid if i try to sleep now. I just cant belieave that he said those things to me i thought he cared about me i guess i got to get used to him hanging around with Tess.

But the worsed part about it is that tomorrow is friday witch means i have 2 classes with him tomorrow time added together a hour and 45minutes. Wjat am i going to do i feel so alone i think i will be completly alone in his class I'm stuck with all

his fan girls there going to hate but you know I'm pretty sure Tess will like me tho i did what she wanted now she can

have Shane!


	2. Chapter 2

No One's POV

Shane walked in he was carrying his dance bag his uncle sent him help

he had to share his cabin with his best friendws but stupid Jason

no he got help from Nate.

Jason said he's not helping anyone untill he gets a birdhouse

well now he is in just woodworking class untill he finishes his

birdhouse.

Flashback

But last night was not to enjoyable for him. The minunte

he walked though the door he saw his two best friends. "What is

wrong with you? Why would you do that to Mitchie she just wanted to

fit an imagee I'm sure you know what that's like." Nate said angryly.

Even Jason was upset by him "Dude Mr.Brown told me you didn't make

my birdhouse an..." Nate nudged Jason to stop taking "Dude enough

about your stupid birdhouse we are going to get you one this is

about Shane being a total jerk"

Shane sat there on the couch listening to Nate go on and on about

him and Mitchie there years at camp before it bored him. He started

to watch Jason's eye flick and aroung up and down back and forth finaly

after aroung watching him for like 10 minuntes he shouted "What the fuck

are you doing Jason."

Shane's sudden outburst scared Jason and he ran over to

Nate. "I was just watching a fly that's it I'm sorry." Jason tried

to hold back his tears. "Way to go you made Jason cry" Nate said

while hugging his crying friend. "I'mmm...n.not cr..rying" Jason said

sniffleing betweens words. "Come on Nate let's go to bed" Jason draged

Nate to there beds glancing back once to stick out his tongue at

his friend.

End Of Flashback

Shane's POV

I can't belieave it's Mitchie's group why maybe i can leave early

dump it on Nate. As I glanced aroung the room the first person

I saw was of Course Mitchie sitting in the coner alone but she

didn't look like her normal self her eyes were red and puffy and

had a pernamit look of hurt on them her face was pale her cheeks

was stained with tears. I started my little speech that i had thought out

earlyer the first word i said I instantly regreated it as she

started to cry.

Sure felt bad but after this i could forgive her.

"Hey Tess can i talk to you for a min?" i asked without breaking

eye contact with her. "Sure" she ran over pretty quickly taking one last

glance at Mitchie to see her start to cry even harder i begain to talk.

"So i was wondering do you wanna hang out after diner tonight?"

"Sure i think i can do that."

Just then i heard the door slam i looked at it qucikly and looked

out the window just in time to see Mitchie running then the door

slammed again and i saw caitlyn run out after her.

"wow that girl really wants attention!" Tess said laughing.

I felt sick thought i was going to get sick especail with what she just

said.

"You know what Tess?" I snapped my head around to see who was talking.

"you are the most rude,egotistical jerk i've ever met wait.." He made

it noticable he was looking at me "Your the second." With that Nate

ran from the room to catch up with the girls.

No One's POV

As Nate caught up with the two girls at the lake he heard them

talking a little bit.

"You really like him and not Shane Gray the popstar Shane Gray

the guy who actually isn't a bad guy when you get to know him."

Mitchie couldn't talk fianly someone who knows the real Shane

like she did. he sat down next to her. "Do you want to know

why he's like this?"

He asked because he thought it was finaly time peole knew.

They both nodded for him to continue.

"It's because of his first girlfriend when we became famous.

Her name was Samantha she seemed like an honest hard-working girl.

They were the cuttest couple he asked her out to movies,concert,parties

everywhere she accepted quickly but one day he asked her to hang at his

house they were going out for almost 8 months at this point. anyways

she said she didn't want to and asked if he wanted to go to the movies

instade. Now at this time is when we became super famous so we couldn't

leave the house. He said he couldn't go out but he asked again if she

would come over, she said no he just shook it off as she was PMSing so"

Both girls cut in at the same time "Hello we are females we take offence

you acuse us of PMSing!"

"His word slash thoughts. now do you want me to continue or not?" he teased

Both girls nodded for him to go on.

"Thank you anyways after asking her to come over a week and a half later

and she still said no, he stop inviting her to parties and concerts. a few

weeks later she broke up with him. Since that day he has been a total jerk."

"wow" both girls were in shock. "I understand why he felt so hurt i would

to but he asked out Tess just to spit me." Mitchie said just letting a

few tears fall. Nate wrapped her in a big hug like what Jason does.

"It's ok alright he will come to his senses sooner or later and

if by some strange chance he doesn't i'll talk to him i promise."

But what the three didn't know was that someone was listening to their

entire convosation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brown's POV**

I knew I shouldn't have been snooping but it's my responsibility as head of the camp to find

out why people skip their classes. I know the voice that Shane has been looking for is Mitchie's

but I can't just tell him he's got to figure it out himself. But I can help lead him in the

right direction it's my job as the head of the camp of as his Uncle to help him out.

Oh look its Jason. "Hey Jason, can you do me a favor?'

"Well I think I can I may be wrong though.''

"Right. Well can you come with me to greet the mailman who's is delivering the mail to all the

campers?" I hate doing this job there's always so much of it.

"Sure, Can I ask him a question?"

"Umm sure Jason I don't see why not." Wow he's a very interesting young man.

**Jason's POV**

Do do do I think I'll make my birdhouse Orange with green polk-a-dots maybe pink

with lime green strips. Mmm I think I should buy a refrigerator. Speaking of it why is

bread square but the sandwich meat is round? These are the question that hunt me.

Ohh look the mailman I can ask my question.

"I have a question."

"Umm ok what is it young man?"

"You're a mail man you deliver mail right?'

"Yes"

"Well who delivers yours? Do you do it or does someone else?'

"Well you see most mailmen deliver close to their homes so they get their own."

"Oh ok bye"

**Mitchie's POV**

As Caitlyn and Nate left me at the side of the lake I began thinking about all the good times

I had with Shane when we were in the canoe going in circle that was fun it brought a smile to her

face the first time for the last couple days. It was amazing when he sung me his song.

Who's that paddling in circles? No way it can't be not now when I am starting to get over him.

No, no not now please he's with Tess. Mitchie's smile immediately left her face and was replaced by

a single tear no not again. She walked over to the bunch of bushes by the lake closer to them.

She could faintly hear what they were saying.

"I still can't believe she lied to us''

"Ya I trusted her, she was just hanging out with me for parties and stuff.''

"I can't image who would do that. Anyways back to me."

This is it I know just what to do to get back at him, And maybe Tess to.

**No One's POV**

'Honestly I think that this has blown out of proportion. I'm just worried that

Shane might hate me I still take Mitchie's side I would do anything see I know

that Mitch brought out the good in him."

Nate told Caitlyn and Jason sitting at a secluded table in the Mess Hall. As they were talking

about the old times Mitchie came running towards there table with a few tears falling

down her cheeks. "Shane's on his, his d.d...date wi...th Tess right now."

"Really?" Caitlyn asked her face went long.

"He should be making me my birdhouse right now." Jason said this looking really annoyed

with the cup of water in front of him. He was eye level to it.

"Dude this is enough, Jason this is Mitchie's problem not yours and you're making a birdhouse

right now in your woodworking class anyways. Why do you need two?"

"Hello in case there's more than one family."

"Guys cut it out. Once again MITCHIE'S problem." Caitlyn said pointing at Mitchie.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it rude to point?''Jason questioned her, she shot him a glare.

"Alright never mind." He went back to staring at his glass.

"Ok anyways Mitchie what should we do? And Jason what are you doing? Caitlyn

asked looking highly annoyed at Jason.

"Water looks blue but it's not!" Jason answered her question looking very

proud of himself.

"Great we got a genius on our side."

"Thanks believe it or not you're not the first person to call me that." He smile looking

incredibly happy at her.

"Alright now that he's done, we need a plan to get back at Shane."

"Well that's all you needed to say I have a plan. Ok, let's have a Potluck!"

"How will that help?"

"I don't know, it would be fun. You know food from everyone it would be so fun."

Jason said jumping up and down "Please, Please, Please it would be so fun!"

"We got it, it would be so fun." Nate said angrily.

"I have a plan it's kind of harsh and all but it just maybe possible might work."

"What is it I'll do anything." Nate said quickly

"ME too" Caitlyn agreed almost as quickly as Nate said

"I will help you in a box, I will help you with a fox, I will help you here and there I

will help you everywhere."

"Thank you Jace ok here's the plan, maybe if I make Shane jealous he might break it

off with Tess for me maybe."

"That's perfect, now you just need a boyfriend." Caitlyn said looking at the two boys in front of her.

"Alright I'll do it" Jason said standing up "I already have a shirt that says I'm dating Jason from

Connect Three."

All three looked up at him Mitchie was the first to speak "Umm why?" she shot glances at

Caitlyn and Nate for help.

"Hey buddy why don't I take this one, you need to focus all your thought and you attention

on making your birdhouse."

"Deal, but only if you make me a Waffle, and play a game of Dominoes with

Me!"

"Umm... ok sure, we all will... Right guys?

Nate was really confused about why his older friend wanted

a waffle so bad but there was no way he was going to be stuck playing

Dominoes alone with him for the next few hours."


	4. Chapter 4

Alright you guys you finally get to here from me first off I would like to thank my reviewers

**Alright you guys you finally get to here from me first off I would like to thank my reviewers. You guys totally put a smile on my face. Second I would like to thank my BFF Waffle well her username is Camp.Rock.Rocks so this is for her and ****AtemuManaLover ****her review totally put a smile on my face yay her. I would like to apologize on the bad spelling and grammar I was writing without a mouse and in the middle of my very hectic living room. So anyways on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or the Jonas brothers or Demi.**

Much Love

**Court**

** No One's POV**

"So what are we going to do first?" Mitchie asked sitting down next to Nate, drinking her Ice tea.

"I think maybe walking close holding hands maybe even kiss he should still be on his date it's only a little bit after 8." Nate said stealing his fake girlfriend's drink.

"Hey that's mine." She teased trying to steal it back.

"Well what's yours is mine." He teased right back smiling.

"That's only if we were married" she joked sticking out her tongue.

"Oh whatever this is still mine." He announced taking a sip "Mmm yummy"

"Oh whatever, come on let's go and put our plan into action." She stood up dragging her coworker with her.

"Hey I just got my ice tea, the kitchen help is horrible here." Nate said laughing at his temporary girlfriend's reaction. Mitchie did nothing but playfully smack him on the back of his head. "Come on superstar let's go make your best friend jealous."

Shane's POV

I don't like her I didn't like her when i asked her out and i don't like her now she has been going on about her and her mom for the last hour and a half.

"I still can't believe she lied to us"

Why does she care she never really cared about anyone but herself before. She should shut up about Mitchie but atleast this is more interesting then her other stories.

"Ya i trusted her, she was just hanging out with me for the parties and stuff."

It's true, but why do i feel bad saying it,

"I can't image who would do that. Just for friends that pathetic. Anyways back to me."

That's fun it's only a little after 8 witch means another hour of this. i leaned back and groaned for this just to be over i started to think about the fight i was pretty mean to her.

"Shane you just don't know what it's like to feel so in the dark, i just wanted to have friends for once!"

I know i hated those few minutes of my life but oh my god.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" i screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark, To dream about a life where your a shining star even tho it seems likes it too far away, i have to believe in myself it's the only way." I shouted those lyrics at the top of my lungs.

Tess fumbled backwards into the lake. "Tess, Tess are you ok?"

I watched as she emerged from the water with a frog sitting on her head.

I couldn't stop laughing it was just to funny.

"GET ME OUT NOW!!"

owww she screeched like Screechy from care-bears screech. It was loud i think the campers heard. I need to find Mitchie she's the voice. Her she has the voice i hope she'll talk to me what am i saying I'm Shane Gray for crying out loud and besides everyone at the camp knows her little secret so no one would really want to go out with her anyways, what am I saying she is right I am a jerk. I don't care if she works in the kitchen that shouldn't matter.

I thought to myself helping her out of the water. "You're the worst date ever how dare you push me into the water." she screamed wow "You just fell" What's her problem.

"Whatever anyways when I was..." Great she's back to her stories hey who that on shore it looks like Nate to bad for him his fuzzy hair gives him away but it looks as if he found himself a little girlfriend. Hmm I think she looks kinda hot I approve.

"Oh My Gosh" I immediately look at the girl sitting to my left.

"What?" I asked what happened?

"Nate and Mitchie?" she looked absolutely confused it was kinda funny. wait what whipped my head around and saw the two sitting where i sung to Mitchie, and it looks as if he's going to kiss her. I was right just as i thought that he did oh my god.

"What's wrong with your band-mate is he blind. She's the cook's daughter" Her face looked disgusted.

No One's POV (Gonna flip between the Date and Mitchie &Nate)

"Ok so where should we start this?" Mitchie asked holding hands with her "Boyfriend".

"Here i know just what to do, but there's just one problem see Shane has seen me on dates before and he knows by the third usually the second if not the first were already making out." Nate said looking at the rocks beneath his feet as a light shade of pink flushed his cheeks.

"It's fine i don't blame you, you are just kinda cute even though you're a thief.

"Hey it was good Ice tea and i'd do it again so ha." He stuck out his tongue walking her to the spot that Shane sung to MItchie without even realizing what happened there a couple of days ago.

"Hey we know that there watching do you want to kiss cause if looks could kill i would be diced up and thrown into a sausage maker fro breakfast tomorrow. And it could really prove it."

" Don't worry were not having sausages tomorrow I think were having waffles." she said smiling "But i think that just might put Shane over the edge.

"You know what Mitchie Torres you are a mean person your no better then Shane he said

laughing a little bit only meaning a few words of that.

"Oh really" She said with mock anger. "Well i bet you I can beat him at one thing."

With the last few words left pondering in Nate's head until she leaned over and gave him a sweet innocent kiss.

"ok fine i'll give you that but you still are being kinda mean to him." Nate said a little bit dizzy still from the kiss.

"Good" She said giving NAte a great big hug "thank you so much and i promise that if this isn't working to stop with the trying to make him jelious in a week and a half. Deal?"

"Deal, now how about another kiss?" He said leaning forward.

"Hey were trying to make Shane jelious not cure your crazy teenage boy hormones." Mitchie teased him. "Don't make me blow my rape whistle"

"Do you actually have one?"

"Well no but i can scream!" She joked

"Don't worry i wont do anything to you."

"Good"

Flipped over back to Shane's date

"Shaney I'm so sorry about Nate I can't even think about what he sees in her i bet she has something on him."

"No i think think one might just actually be my fault i know that i hurt her but the go out with my best friend thats harsh i think i just need to talk to her to explain everything.

"NO!" Tess said "I mean why not make her jelious i happen to know someone who will help."

"Really who" Shane asked already knowing the dreaded answer.

"Me" She said pointing at herself.

"Oh really how would making her think I'm going out with you make her want to go out with me?"

"Then she'll see that she hate's seeing you with someone else and go after you again."

"That actually kinda makes sense."

Tess patted herself on the back mentally of course.

"So were already together why not start right now she leaned over and kissed Shane and licked his bottom lip to gain acces he denied it and tried to push away but she sat onto of him she bit his lip until he opend his mouth she couls tast the matalicy taste she started to explore Shane's month with her tongue shifting off one of his hand witch he noticed right away he pushed her off.

"What the hell?" He asked clearly pissed off.

Tess being the clever witted girl she was quickly thought of an answer he'll like.

"Look" he fallowed her finger to a girl at the side of the lake crying she ran from where she was and into the woods with the fuzzy headed boy right behind her.

That tore Shane's heart in two but he had no choice he had no other plan.

Back to Mitchie and Nate

"Mitchie is it really that bad you did the same to him"

"I didn't shove my tongue in your throat now did I?" She looked up with tears in her eyes

"You wanna know something?" He asked sitting next to the teary eyed girl.

"It seems that almost everytime I'm with you, you end up crying."

She laughed slightly trying to hide it but he heard it. Her tears came to a quick ending as Nate wrapped his arms around the girl.

"You wanna know something?" She thought it was her turn to share something.

"I love Shane with all my heart i really do but i think he hate's me actually I know he hate's me he screamed it in front of everyone, But I actually wrote him a note it's in my pillow case in my cabin it's in my Diary it just tells him why i did and stuff I know it's stupid but even though i always end up crying myself to sleep because i just feel so bad knowing that

it's my fault."

Nate shared a cabin with Shane and knew that even though Shane refuses to amit it he crys himself to sleep to, and the fact that Jason's birdhouse nightlight lights up the whole cabin so he saw some of the tears it hurt him inside but he just couldn't tell her he would he but these two needed to figure this out for themseleves.

Shane's date again

Shane sat there think he knew that he saw Mitchie crying he thought it might work.

"So are you going to do it?" Tess asked

"I think I..."

Duh du duhhhh ok so\mal cliffy but I'm sorry for this chappie beeing so late but i was kinda sick yesterday and please don't be mean i wrote this on 5 hours of sleep. I will not update unless i get atleast 5 reviews deal? deal.

Oh and by the way there might be a small Nate and Mitchie moment but this story is and always will be Smitchie. I"m not making it easy for them to find one another.

Much Love

Court


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright I was shocked at the many reviews i received so i felt so bad that i wait so long for this chappie my cousins are still**

**over witch sucks but there leaving Friday.**

**Just making sure you all know their will be some parings in here but in the end it will be Smitchie. **

**This chapter is for Maiqu for a review for every chapter.**

**On with the story. I do not own anything.**

**A Quick Shane POV**

"I think i will only for a couple of days though. That way if it doesn't work I'll still have time to make a new plan" Shane said.

"Ok, I'm sure it will work, I know that Mitchie is on the side of the lake again do you want to walk by them maybe put or plan into phase two?"

"Ummm...Ok. I don't see why not." I still don't get exactly how this helps Mitchie liking me again but it seems like Tess wants me

to be happy maybe i was wrong about her.

"Hey Tess i would like that alot lets go." Shane and Tess attempted to paddle back to the shore but ended up going in

more circles.

"Shane your not doing this right." She said.

"Listen just don't fall off the canoe again alright?"

I still think going in circles is more fun you get to see more that you would normally miss out on,

but i don't want to be trapped on this canoe with her for the next few hours so i better start remembering my years

as a camper here.

Slowly it it took them ten minutes but they did get back (With help from the current.)

** Nate and Mitchie**

"Nate." Mitchie's voice was weak.

"Ya?" He was kinda worried about her she hasn't spoke for the last few minutes.

"Thank you helping me but I don't know if it's gong to work."

"Why it seemed like it was working before?"

She didn't say anything just pointed at the two making out on a rock by the dock.

"Listen Mitch have you thought that maybe he's trying to make you jelous?"

"No he hate's me remember"

"Mitchie stop being so stubborn listen your a great beautiful intelligent girl you could have anyone

if you tried." Nate said painting.

Once again she didn't say anything but her eyes went watery she got up.

Nate felt so badly he didn't want to make her cry that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Listen Mitch I'm..." He was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his own.

Both of the teenagers stayed like that for what felt like eternity but was only a minute and a half

in reality.

"What was that for?" Nate was clearly confused like a penguin in a museum .

"For saying the sweetest thing ever, You wanna go for a walk?" She held out her hand.

Instantly he took it. "Well i do need to ask a few questions. First are you going out with me for my money

and my stuff?"

"No and after all you're the one stealing my stuff."

"oh shut it as i said once before i'll say it again. I would do it again."

"But the parties should be loads of fun" She grinned from ear to ear.

"There not all their cracked up to be but HEY"

"Come on let's go for our walk." She help his hand tightly and started running deeper into the forest.

** The Next Day (Breakfast)**

"Ok mom I'm done can i go eat?"

"Yes Hun"

"thanks" Mitchie throw he apron on the rack next to the window and walked out the door.

"Mitch." Nate shouted patting the chair next to him he saved a sit for her.

"so are we having waffles?" was the first thing she heard when she sat down, Naturally it was from Jason.

"Actually we are with sausages." She laughed at the face Nate made when he heard that.

"Don't worry Natey you wouldn't taste good in sausage form." Nate,Mitchie and Jason laughed.

"hahaha I don't get it." Jason said starring at Nate's face like it held the answer to all the worlds questions.

"You don't want to know." she joked everybody nodded their heads.

"I wanna know thats why i asked.

Nate shot him a glare.

"I don't want to know." He pointed his finger at him.

Just then the Camps biggest new couple walked in holding their hands in each others. Shane looked tired like

he couldn't sleep and his eyes were a little bit red.

Tess walked right to the table. "If my waffles are touching their will be hell to pay,right Shanykinns?"

She purposely dangled Shane right in front of her. He just kinda stood there with a daze expression on his face.

"Don't worry I'm sure if your waffles are touching Shanykinns over their will sperate them he's good at keeping things apart

without learning why their together."

Everybody looked at Jason with complete shock on their faces, never has anybody heard Jason say something that smart.

As soon as Jason looked down embarrassed his cheeks slightly red,he never could really think of comebacks.

They quickly looked back at Tess who was dragging Shane

away. They could her them arguing.

"why didn't you say something you just left me to fall flat on my face back there." She pointed in their direction.

"listen Tess i just couldn't sleep very well last night."

"here let me remind you something." she got up pulling Shane behind her outside.

"I wonder how the make syrup?" Jason thought aloud eye level with the dark liquid in the bottle.

"Jason?" They all said in unison still in shock Nate went a little pale even he always made fun of Jason for bein a little slow

now he just felt bad and yet as confused as Jason normally is.

"Dude your comebacks are normally your a smelly nose picker not one that's really that good."

"is not" Jason quickly snapped back.

"Is so"

"Is not"

"Is"

"Guys stop it you're as bad as kindergardeners,Thank you so much Jase." Mitchie said getting up and hugging him.

"Umm sure ok but may i have an extra waffle then?" Jason looking hopefully at Mitchie's plate not breaking eye contact

Mitchie gave him one of her waffles.

"Well have another double class with Shane today." Caitlyn said bringing down the cheeriness of the group.

"It's ok" Mitchie said with a smile. Last night Nate and Mitchie had mad a small plan of what they were going to do.

"What why, yesterday if someone were to even mention his name you'd start crying."

"Ya but now I have a little more information and a plan too." She told everyone giving her a little wink.

Everybody just went back to eating their waffles Jason went to reading the back of the syrup bottle.

"What are you doing?" Caitlyn said after 10 minutes of him trying to read the bottle.

"Reading" He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to find out how they make it."

"Make what?" Caitlyn sometimes got a little short tempered.

Everyone just laughed at it, they were soon forced

to get used to Jason and his interesting questions.

"Your like the most" She started but Mitchie kicked her from under the table.

"Ohh just nevermind." She stuck a fork in her waffle and started mumbling.

** Shane's Class with Mitchie.**

"You can't run out again and he knows it, You are going to get in trouble if you do and maybe even get kicked out,

listen Shane is going to try anything and everything to get you to run ou of his class, just whatever you do don't give in"

"Ok I will force myself to stay but if you see me running beat me to the door and don't let me leave you too, Cait if you see me looking

at the door make sure your beside me. Lock me in with handcuffs if you need to."

"Mmm, I didn't know you were into the kinky stuff there Mitch." Nate said

"Ohh control your hormones there, remember were not actually going out."

"You said it." He shot back.

"You're so immature." Caitlyn spoke up in the play fighting.

"Just make sure I don't leave this room."

"Fine, I'll just bribe you with shoes.

"Ok!" She smiled quickly she may be different but everyone's got to love shoes.

"Alright everyone, grab a partner of the opposite gender, Nate" he flashed a glance at Mitchie, Who's heart

jumped a little.

"I want you and Caitlyn to pair up she could use the extra help."

"But, Can't you be with her you're better then me you should be with her." Nate said to the superstar in front of him.

"No I'm going to be with Mitchie." Mitchie stood there to afraid to move she then shot a terrified look at Nate and Caitlyn.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Shane asked with his arms out like he was expecting a hug.

"No,But I'm sure I could go with somebody else like maybe Barron."

"Ya I wont mind, It could be fun." He said sure him and Mitchie weren't the greatest friends but he knew what was

going on, Heck the whole camp did.

"No, and he's worse then you anyways he's a drummer not a dancer."

"But then maybe i could..."

"Are you disagreeing with the teacher?" Shane had a smirk growing on his face.

"No, I'm sure we can work this out."

'Good now lets start let's start"

He walked over to her and grabbed her hand they both felt a small shock which made them both jump

a little bit as the world turn a little bit slower. Neither was expecting that.

Shane was the first to gain his composer. "Umm ya let's start." He clicked the red button at the top of the remote and

music started playing.

Mitchie couldn't keep from tripping over her own feet normally she could dance pretty well but unfortunately he would

just hold her closer which made her trip even more.

He could feel the power he had over her and he enjoyed it. He liked her so much no wait he loved her so much but she hated

him and is now going out with his best friend and thats just beyond mean, Yes mean it's the only word that describes it.

Now she was in his arms and he could make her do anything and he was not letting it get away that easy.

_That moment the lunch bell rang. _

"Oh Mitchie don't leave just yet. I want you to met me here after diner."

"Why?"

"Because i told you too."

"Well I'm a little busy after diner tonight I already made some plans."

"Listen you can suck face with your little boyfriend all you want another night, if this will help you any It's detention

and if you don't come I'm going to tell my uncle you're skipping my class. So are you going to come or not?"

"Mitchie I'm sure that Mr.Brown wouldn't care if you show up or not." Nate tried but got interrupted by someone who he didn't

expect at all.

"Nate i agree with you so thats why..."

**Alright sorry but it was impossible to get on the computer this week but if i see so many reviews waiting for me. **

**I will be gone this weekend so I'll write the next few chapters and depends on how many reviews I see will help**

**me decide how many chapters I'll post.**

**Much Love**

**Court (And remember more reviews more chapters.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright i was shocked by the reviews i got so before I head out to my aunts I'll write a quick chapters cause you**

**guys are so sweet. **

**I will dedicate this chapter to** **pontiger27 and Mayababy your reviews are super sweet heres to you.**

**I don't own anything Sigh ON with the story.**

"Nate i agree with you so thats why I am going to come here just incase he does mind" She moved closer

to Shane who was shocked that she was actually moving closer.

"What time or is it just whenever we finished?" She asked she was sick of it all the lies the fighting

she's not one to fight with people so she just wanted this to be over and done with.

"Ya...sure when we finish eating." Shane still getting over the new Mitchie.

"See you then." She turned on her heels and headed to the mess hall surprised at what she just said.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn questioned her "Are you the real on or did the evil alien slug-beast come and picked you

up with his laser stole you brains and replaced you with a robot the slowly take over the world? Cause right now

I'm thinking that it's he second one." Caitlyn said worried that her best friend would turn into a horrible green slug

and slowly eat her brains luckly she didn't.

"Cait I'm fine I'm just so sick of fighting with him."

"I disagree with you I think you enjoy the attention you get from him." Tess walked in front of the group.

"What are you doing her Tess?" Mitchie shot her a look of pure hatred.

"Don't be so mean.' Tess said moving next to Nate 'I just want to talk to him!" her finger was directed towards

the buy with the puffy hair.

"What why me?" Nate was confused since he'd been here he hasn't really ever talk to Tess even.

"He'll be in shortly." She smiled at them, they just walked in the doors.

"What do you want with me?" He asked curious why she was talking to him.

"Oh i think you should be a little nicer. After all you don't want everyone to find out your little secret now do we?"

Her smile was wicked she knew he didn't know what she was talking about so she continued.

"Or does Mitchie already know that you sneak around behind her back to make out with her best friend?" She tilted her head

slightly.

**Flashback**

"Are you sure we wont be seen?" Caitlyn questioned him, he had just finished planing with MItchie so he decided

to see Caitlyn.

"Cait it's 12:30am no one is even supposed to be out Mr.Brown checks cabins at 10:30,11 and 11:53. We're

safe ok?"

"Ok, fine i trust you even tho you did steal my ice cream sandwich three summers ago."

"Hey I have a problem with stealing things." It was dark out they were in the edge of the forest he

didn't see when a figure moved closer to him but he felt it moments later.

Caitlyn kissed Nate gently it was only for about 30 seconds before she leaned back.

"What was that for?" Nate questioned the girl on his right.

"Because I don't know. It just happened."

"Caitlyn, Caitlyn are you ok you always knows what's happening before it does even, and you always

have something to say."

"Haha very funny."

"here let's try that again so then maybe you could know what to say after." He was happy it was so dark

out or else he would've been worried that she could see him blushing.

She leaned over this time the kiss was harder then before.

After a minute she could feel a gentle nibble on her lip she parted her lips letting Nate gain access

to her mouth which he explored with his tongue.

**End of flashback**

"How do you know that?" He said in a hushed angry tone.

"Now, now be clam i won't tell everyone that your cheating on your girlfriend. If you do what I say."

"And what's that?"

"Oh it's very simple I just want you to get Mitchie to start a food fight."

"Why?" It couldn't of been that easy.

"I just want to have a little fun today."

"Ok fine but your not to tell anyone about what you saw."

"deal as long as you don't tell anyone what we were talking about."

"Fine"

HE walked in the mess hall slamming the door behind him with Tess close behind.

Both without knowing that there was a boy behind was listening to the whole thing.

**Shane's POV**

What the heck he can get two girls but I can't even get one? Why??

How come Tess didn't tell me? I thought she got that i didn't like her I'm going

to get Mitchie but i can't believe they are all out to get me leaving me to find stuff

out for myself.

Nobody likes me I'm sorry to the next person to talk to me cause I'm going to get into a fight today.

"Hey, Shane we need to talk." No not her. I walked in a different direction.

"Shane don't walk away from me we need to talk." She finished with a small smile as I

turned around.

"You honestly don't get Leave me alone do you?" I shouted I don't know why it seemed like the smart thing to

do.

"Listen Shane I don't want to fight anymore."

"Oh really maybe you should of thought about that before you go out with my best friend lie to the camp

then just want me to pretend that is never happened."

I can tell that she's trying to be strong he eyes are watering but she just takes a deep breath i just

want to give her a hug she takes a step forward her pasta on her plates fly's up into the air as she slips

on some spilled water. It land right on the top of my head classic moment their.

"YOU TOTALLY DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" I screamed then i picked up my plate kneeled down next

to her and dumped my macaroni on her head "Oh it is so on Shane Gray."

"To get me you're gonna have to catch me." At that moment i saw Mitchie's table start throwing food.

And i heard someone yell food fight a couple seconds before that.

After some intense dodging she mange to hit me with some chocolate pudding right in my face.

"Oh you are so going to get it Mitchie Torres." Shane teased.

"oh ya' Mitchie got interrupted by a loud booming voice.

"WHO STARTED THIS?" My uncle screamed. I raised my hand.

"YOU TWO MY OFFICE NOW! I hate it when i gotta be the bad guy!"

"Me too." Jason shouted from under the table he tried to raise his hand but it hit the top.

"Oww" we all heard him cry.

Wait two? I look behind me to see a certain Mitchie Torres walking with her head down.

I slowed my pace so i ended up next to her.

"Hey Mitchie I'm sorry this is all my fault."

"Ya your right it is." her eyes light up and she gave me a small smile.

"Thanks" I said playfully hitting her in the back of the head.

We reached his office as mitchie started giggling

"You two knock it off you punishment is..."

**Alright I had to post this cause i saw 8 reviews just wait there and i had to write**

**a new chapter before i leave so same rule more reviews more chapter so press**

**that little purple button and write.**

**Much Love**

**Court**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok sorry but I had to type this in one day so here this is for **

**Koalagirl07 for leaving such a lovely review and to**

**Stacey And E Productions haha yes you're reviewing.**

**Anyways on to this chapter instead of two chapters I'm just going to make this one really long.**

"You two knock it off you punishment is you have to clean the whole mess hall which after the food fight

should be fun, oh and Shane you are to help in the kitchen this week with Mitchie."

"But Brown thats unfair she already works in there."

"Shane you're helping it's one week stop whining or else I'll make it two." Brown threaten.

"aww fine." Shane shuffled his feet.

"Go clean now and you're not to leave that room until I've seen it and said you could go."

Brown pushed the two together and out the door.

"The brooms and mops and everything are in the cupboard in the room." Brown shouted down the hall.

**Shane's POV**

"I hope you're happy." I said walking down the hall rather slowly.

"This is your fault." Mitchie fought back. She wasn't going to let me win.

"If you weren't such a cluzt." I said I wasn't mad at her it was just something to say.

"Hey you through the food." Is she questioning me? No wait is she teasing me?

"Hey Mitch I'm sorry about everything."

"No hey this is my fault. I shouldn't of lied to you I should of known it would of blown up in my face"

"Hey Mitchie it's fine alright."

"As long as you can forgive me."

"Of course I can! So lets hug this out!" I held out my arms I quoted that from one of NAte's shirts.

"Ok then." She walked into my hug smiling. I missed this her touch her smile her laugh her everything.

"I missed you." I said I have it's true I missed her so much but there's only a few weeks left of camp. I can't do this. I'm in love with her but she may not feel the same is it really worth it? If she doens't love me what would I do this isn't just some silly puppy love and this isn't just I summer fling I hope if it is I think I may cry I need to tell her I will tomorrow. Shane you should tonight says the one talking to himself. thinking thinking to yourself it's a completly different thing. Ohh great now I feel like Jason.

"Shane I missed you too, are you alright?" Oh great now she thinks I'm an moron.

"Come on let's clean."

"Oh so fun can't wait."

"oh wait I just gotta make a call I'll be right there."

"Ok" Well I can't blame her after all I'm the one who had 8 cell phones at one time.

**An Hour later Tess POV**

"AHHHHHHH No no no noooooo this can't be." She screamed but she wasn't alone everyone was looking at her.

"I...broke a...Nail" She held up her finger it wasn't actually broken but it seemed to work .

Ok this can't be happening I made sure he hated her she was supposed to get in trouble if she did anything else against the rules ahh ok Tess think...think ok plan plan plan wait I think I know what I can do but I need some help.

I ran quickly to my cabin backpack suitcase ok here my cell phone. I quickly dialed up nine numbers from memory.

"Hello Pierre I have something for you and I think you just may love me for it..."

**Shane POV**

"Hey Shany?" Shany how I missed that name.

"Ya Mitch?" I shot back with her nickname of her nickname kinda weird but it made her smile.

"There's something I need to tell you...OWW" I could see her leg vibrating phone oh that device had haunted me so much.

"One sec." She said she flipped up the phone again.

"Ok" I could hear her in the distance."

"Yes I'm here with him right now. just be quiet ok see you after." She hung up her phone and walked back.

"sorry about that."

"umm it's ok" Hmm I wonder who she was talking to.

"So cleaning this is so fun pass me the bucket of water." I give her a look she immeditly finished.

"Please." I passed her the bucket.

'I thought you Mitchie Torres always used manners?"

she smiled at me it almost made me melt.

"Sorry' she said "Pwease forgive me" she pouted.

I walked over to her knowing what she was doing she did this many times before.

"No." I said simply right in front of her. Her face changed from playful to shocked it was funny to watch as i started laughing a little bit she pushed me down and pinned me. I tried to move if i really tried I could wiggle free but I liked how this was going.

"I said pwease forgive." She repeated on top of me "And I said N-O no."

"Alright superstar what will it take?" She asked not moving.

"I don't know." She smiled a gentle smile and collapsed on my chest.

"Ok i forgive you." I said after a couple of moments of this.

She never said anything just looked up and moved two inches and Kissed me it was gentle like everything I imagined I heard a click. I Instantly broke the kiss. "what's wrong?" She asked concerned

"did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ok stop Shane your making yourself paranoid stop.

"Umm...Nothing." Please say that wasn't Nate,Nate!

"What what about Nate?" He questioned.

"don't worry he's helping teach a class with Mr.Brown today and I don't think he'll mind too much."

"Mitchie I need you to know something I really missed you the last few days."

"Me too!" She reached over and hugged me I felt so happy in two ways but I quickly covered it up.

"Now if you don't mind Mitchie Torres I would like to make up that kiss i broke." She smile at me but didn't protested as my lips touched her this time the kiss was more aggressive then before I liked it.

_Click,Click,CLick_

I broke it again. "what now?" She protested.

"Listen." There was nothing not a sound where was that noise.

"There was a click." why can't she hear it?

"Shane you're in the middle of the woods did you ever think that maybe it was a bird?" Ohh i thought i was reporter or something but we are in the middle of the woods so they shouldn't find us.

"Ok me just being paranoid I'll make it up to you. here." I held her close again so our foreheads touched.

I went to kiss her but i bent down and picked her up bridal style.

"Put me down Gray!" She protested so I walked her over to a table we already clean and lied her down. I moved on top of her.

I positioned myself on top of her so I wouldn't put to much weight on her. I leaned down closer and waited a second this was all to much for me.

I kissed her hard so hard I could feel her trying to get breath but she didn't dare break it. I started sucking on her bottom lip she almost instantly parted her lips as I darted my tongue in exploring her mouth. It tasted like Kool-aid guess because thats what she was drinking in my class she probably didn't eat yet.

Her hands moved up my chest and back down. she slowly reached up into m shirt her hands were so cold it gave me goosebumps. I moaned into the kiss making her nails dig into my back a little. I broke the kiss moving down her neck as she started to squeal. It turned me on more as I started nibbling.

"Umm...hello guys aren't you supposed to be cleaning and i don't mean her neck." My Uncle scared me as i jumped I looked at him to see if he was mad. To my surprise he was smiling.

I got off Mitchie and helped her up. I was kinda embarrassed but if it had to be someone I'm glad it was my Uncle he is still one of the coolest guys I've met and I'm famous I met bands like the Jonas Brother which they kinda look like us but I'm so much hotter then Joe and Connect Three is way more famous.

"Clean, And I'm going to e checking up on you two more often for the sakes of your Virginity."

"Thanks" I said sarcastically. "Anytime Bud." He walked out the door humming to himself.

"Well wasn't that fun?" Mitchie questioned.

"Oh very."

She passed me a washcloth and i started cleaning a table thinking about what we just did.

**After they finally finish (Don't worry nothing to exciting happened)**

They took a walk down to the side of the lake everyone was in the mess hall eating no matter how hungry they were they spent the whole day there he wasn't in the mood to stay longer.

"So I have a question Mr.Gray."

"Oh really Mrs.Torres? Ask away."

"So Do i have to go to detention today?" Shane Laughed at this slightly.

"Well I think you to come on we don't want to make you late.**"**

Her face was clearly shocked. "what how come?" She was confused.

"I think your teacher may want to finish what he started before he got interrupted.

"Oh really?" She teased.

"Yes I think he does."

"Haha Shane I need to talk to you. Listen I'm not ready to lose my virginity. Ok I know you're a superstar and you have girls throwing themselves at you but I'm not ready ok?" She looked down and started to blush.

"Wow" Shane was speechless he has never been told that before.

She went to run away but Shane Jumped up and grabbed her arm not letting her go.

"Wow doesn't always mean a bad thing,Listen I've never been told that before but I wasn't going to go that far."

Mitchie felt a relief then she just felt stupid. She tried to run again but forgot Shane still held her wrist so when she tried to run she fell flat on her butt.

She was so embarrassed but she just had to laugh it was so funny. Shane laughed too.

"Come on Mitchie Torres you've got detention to get too."

"Thanks" she told him sarcastically. He held both her hands and helped her to her feet.

Taking her to his classroom. He shoved her in and locked the door. "It wold be awkward having to explain it twice." he tried. "Ok" She put her hands up innocently he dove on top of her pinning her arms above her head kissing her roughly. She moaned into the kiss. He instantly broke the kiss and started kissing her neck again he heard another soft moan. He started to get really "happy" as he shifted. She felt it against her thigh. He moaned into her neck. He reached for the bottom of her shirt about to pull up. It was just above her torso the he felt a vibration up his leg. "Ahh my phone." She reached down and answered it. "Hello?Ya ok I'm on my way!"

"sorry I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ok"

"Bye."

"Bye."

**Shane's POV**

Ok this has been like the best day of my life. Aww time for bed I bet thats what my sweet Mitchie is doing. I shall tell her tomorrow that i love her I do i can't wait.

Soon Shane drifted off dreaming about Mitchie.

**next day**

Shane walked out the door. I love this smell today is the day. I walked over to the front of the cabin to gt the newspaper to see a picture of Mitchie's hand up my and me on her neck sucking.

**Is Shane Making A New Friend At Camp?**

That's it she was lying again she was using him for his status that's it this time I'm going to let her have it where is she?

**Ok how do you feel if camp ended and they go to school soon? Because I'm getting kinda bored of camp review what you want they mean so much to me.**

**Much love**

**Court**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok new chapter this one may have some spelling mistakes be cause I'm a lefty and I can't use my ring and pinky finger thanks to my brother I really didn't like the last chapter but this is dedicated to...**

**Angie-ange: Happy belated birthday and that was one of the nicest things I've eve heard.**

**And to Jordan: Thanks Jordy but I told you not to read chapter 7 or even my story, It's ok I still love you I hope you feel better!**

**May not update to soon you see someone happened to give me mono. Thanks Jor! P **

**Anyways on with the story.**

**No One's POV**

"Where's Mitchie?" Shane stormed into the room face red eyes bloodshot.

"Um I think she's in the kitchen." Brown told his nephew clearly confused by this boy one day his in love the next he hated this girl but it was pretty obvious that Mitchie wasn't just a girl to Shane.

Shane didn't even bother to change he was still in his pajama pants with no shirt. He stomped over until he got to the mess hall. No one was awake he was awoken early from his uncle to help in the kitchen.

"Michelle Torres are you in here?" Never has Shane ever called her Michelle it sounded wrong but he said.

Shane saw her emerge from the dish room with a terrified expression.

"Do you think it is funny? Tearing apart my heart twice? Lying to me why? How thought we were finally getting back to normal? YOu Know what Mitchie Torres I'm done with you everything you've said everything you did that's it i don't know if I can ever forgive you for this and I don't think I can I hope Pierre gave you enough money to get on with your life." Shane stomped over towards his uncle.

"I think for the sake of the whole camp that you give me a different punishment!" Shane walked out the door shooting one last terrifying glance at Mitchie. She imeditly fell to the ground the minute he left. Her mom rushed over to her "Mitchie,Mitchie are you alright." It was to late she was passed out Brown noticed the whole thing happen and quickly ran over.

"Mitchie,Mitchie wake up you can't fall asleep stay awake!" He picked her up bridal style and ran off with her in his arms and quickly passed his nephew walking Brown payed no attention as he just kept running passed all the raising camper till he reached the nurses cabin.

"Nurse Bailey are you in here she quickly emerged from the back where she was obviously sleeping.

"What wrong? What happened?"

Brown explained the whole situation which made her smile a bit.

"It's ok she'll be fine just let her spend the day here."

Brown nodded and left shortly after. During breakfast he made sure to tell Caitlyn what happened who instantly dropped her plate into the ground and ran to the nurses cabin to see Mitchie still asleep.

"She's alright you know she'll be back for dinner." The nurse moved next to Caitlyn.

"Thanks." Caitlyn slowly walked towards the door. She looked back to see a passed out Mitchie on the bed and it broke her heart. She was after all her best friend.

**Caitlyn's POV**

I know it's not my fault but i feel like it is i wish I didn't have to move i was finally going to tell her all I know is that were moving out of our house cause after my dad left us my mom just can't stand that house.

"Hey Mrs.Torres can I ask you something?" I didn't even realize I already got to the Kitchen.

"Sure but call me Connie."

"Sure,Connie' She forced the name out of her mouth it just felt weird calling her that. 'Listen you know you've been like a second mom to me but do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Well sure hunny of course what is it?"

"Well I haven't told anyone this but my dad recently left us and" She was cut off by her friends mom running over to her and giving her a hug. "Aww hun it's ok listen I'll..."

Ahh just let me talk please Im sick of people feeling sorry for me.

"No listen well my mom wants to move and all do you think you can call her and all cause.."

"Say no more I know where you're going with this."

Wow i wasn't expecting that she under stood before I even said anything. I just can't leave tomorrow knowing I may never see any of these people again.

**No One's POV**

"Cait."

"Nate."

"I don't want to leave you for 10 months I don't think i can handle that." Nate looked down at his feet clearly embarrassed which made Caitlyn laugh a little.

"sorry,here." she extended her hand out with a small piece of lined paper.

"It says my home number and cell and e-mail address. I kind of was going to give it to you later anyways."

Nate chuckled and gave her a hug "I'm leaving tonight." He said after a few minutes

"WHAT? WHY AREN'T YOU LEAVING TOMORROW WITH EVERY ONE ELSE?" Caitlyn knew she had to leave him she just didn't think it would be so soon.

"I have a meeting with the Label tomorrow and I can't miss it, don't worry i'll call you every night and IM you constantly.

"But Shane has to get back together with Mitchie."

"Here I have a class to teach and then help prep for final Jam read this and I'll talk to you later." Nate handed her a newspaper and gave her a quick kiss. He pulled away then she did something that surprised both of them while he pulled away she pulled him back into a heated kiss she could feel him smile into the kiss which made her let him go pulling back she just causally said.

"See you after your class." she gently laugh at him as he walked away a little bit confused?

She started to read the newspaper Nate had giving her.

**Is Shane Making A New Friend At Camp?**

**Our insider Pierre Brooklyn tracked down the bad boy of Connect Three and saw him on top of a young Mitchie Torres with her hand in his shirt and him happily sucking on her neck. To all the young girls wishing that it was you don't worry him and Mitchie are even going out he has been seen and confirmed to be dating Tess Tayler daughter of the famous TJ Tayler. **

**Mitchie Torres Real name Michelle Lynn Torres. Her mom Connie is the cook at the camp does she know what her daughter is doing behind closed doors?**

"How could they say that honestly theirs a whole 2 and a half more pages going on and on about Mitchie and Shane."

"Caity Caity Caity why do you bother you know Shane's not going to take Mitchie back learn and accept that as you can tell he's dating me."

"Call it what you want sunshine but she called me that night saying they were going out and I ever came by to check it out."

"Whatever your still a loser." And with that Tess walked away.

'Thanks" CAitlyn quietly told herself.

"You know talking to yourself makes people think your crazy." Jason sat next to her.

"Hi Jason" She sighed

"I finished my birdhouse and I built a Doghouse kinda well i ran out of wood so it has a sun roof and it's kinda small so i guess a cat house!''

"Thats great."

"Well I have to go pack I'll see you soon just one question. Why is it that when you tell a man there are 400 billion starts he'll believe you,but when you tell him there's wet paint he has to touch it?"

"Jason you are such the weirdest person ever."

"I know but people love me." As Jason walked off Caitlyn finally realized that if Mitchie and Shane stay mad he's leaving tonight and she wont be better till later tonight their not much they can do now it's almost over almost.

**I hate this chapter but i can't think as i keep almost falling asleep. Thanks Jordy I love this mono haha just kidding I'm going to just rush them out of camp cause it's annoying me that i can't think of anything left to do. I've never actually been to camp. **

**Sorry it took so long I just couldn't stay awake but i promise to get the next chapter up today or tomorrow if i get a bunch of reviews**

**Much Love**

**Court**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is for **

**JeoJonasMySuperMan: HAHA he is for now atleast.**

**Creative-writing-girl13: THey might**

**Andy the Christmas Tree: Here you go**

**Maiqu: I would like to say thanks for being such a loyal reviewer**

**Thanks to everyone that reviews!**

**Here's this chapter. Don't be mad at me this is a very boring chapter! Next one will be better.**

**No one's POV**

"I can't believe your leaving I'm going to miss you so so so much."

"Mitchie I'm going to be seeing you in like three days."

"I know I can't believe your mom is moving you to New Jersey **(A/N I really don't know where she lives i tried to find out but i didn't if you know I'll change it.)**

**"**Ya I can't wait go on msn as soon as you can."

"Totally will."

Both girls hugged once again and Mitchie got into her mom's catering truck while Caitlyn got into her Taxi to catch a plan home.

**A couple hours later. Caitlyn's POV**

Home home atlast she plopped onto her bed reached over and grabbed Polo it was a Polo bear stuffed animal that Nate had gave her the summer they first met.

I guess i got to go on the computer and talk to them all please please don't let Jason be on I really really am not in the mood for his nonsense.

She got up and walked across her brightly colored room, and sat down at her desk signing on.

Almost instantly a window popped up.

RockStarNate87: CAIT!!

haha nice Nate atleast I know you care

PrOdUcEr4LiFe: Hey Naty what's up?

RockStarNate87: Well were taking a break for a bit this is our last chance to get Shane to change so were going to go to public school.

PrOdUcEr4LiFe: Wow thats a change! Normally you would be flipping!

RockStarNate87: Don't Worry I was flipping a lot last night hey when I left you said you had something to tell me. What was it?

PrOdUcEr4LiFe: Oh well I'm moving to New Jersey it's nothing I can't believe your going back to public school.

RockStarNate87: You're MOVING AND YOU DIDN"T THINK TO TELL ME?

PrOdUcEr4LiFe: Don't yell!

PrOdUcEr4LiFe: at me I'm staying at Mitchie's house for two week while we ship our stuff over.

RockStarNate87:OH that should be fun,Shane has turned cold he hasn't said anything to me or Jason since he got upset with Mitchie I don't blame him tho if that was me I would have done them same.

PrOdUcEr4LiFe: WHAT?! How could you say that Tess pretty much pointed out that was her who called Pierre Brooklyn you can tell because he takes her and her mom's best shots for megs and newspapers.

RockstarNate87:Oh how do you know?

PrOdUcEr4LiFe: Do you honestly think Mitchie would do that? Plus when she was on the nurses cabin their was an old newspaper with Tess and her mom on it with Pierre's name under it.

RockStarNate87: Oh thats makes a lot more sense but l got to go my agent wants to talk to me.

RockStarNate87:buh buh buhhhhhhh

PrOdUcEr4LiFe: Haha call me later?

RockStarNate87: As you wish, haha i do listen one of your fav movies there! I love you and talk you to later.

PrOdUcEr4LiFe: Woah there cowboy you love me?

he loves me? maybe it was just a friendly things? But were going out well he never asked me but well ya.

RockStarNate87: I didn't mean to say that just ignore it pwease?

PrOdUcEr4LiFe: Haha you wish now pwease tell me.

RockStarNate87: Only because I have to leave like now!

I do i always have since you helped me when I was younger and then seeing you this summer just made me grow stronger I'm sorry I kissed you a couple of years ago and didn't call or anything I felt so bad but with my music career taking off I couldn't.

I'm really really sorry but I got to go. Bye,Nate

PrOdUcEr4LiFe; Wait Nate I love you too!

RockStarNate87 has logged off and have not received the message

'AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he can't leave me hear stuck in my thoughts.

She got up and moved back onto her bed. "Help me Polo I need ideas!"

You know talking to stuffed animals wont help you pack." A tall slim brunette said at the door.

"I know mom but I'm just kinda tired can I pack tomorrow I just wanna sleep."

"Ok hunny have sweet dreams." her mom walked out of her room and turned off the lights.

"Night mom'

_I am what I am I can't change myself and if you don't like it get with someone else, I'll never change my ways it's not a phase that is how I am up untill my dying day I am_

Caitlyn reached over and grabbed her cell phone that was ringing.

"what?" She mumbled

Ahh what time is it. oh wow I slept 24 hours stright her alarm was blinking 9:42Pm.

"I've sent you like a bizillion messages on Msn why haven't you responded?" The mystery voice on the phone said.

"Oh sorry Mitchie I just kinda fell asleep."

"Ok then I'll tell you now I got home to check my e-mail and i found a love letter! I have no idea who sent it to me."

Wait a love letter?From Shane? No that's not like him. Not at all then who?

"Shane?" Thats stupid right Caitlyn let's give her false hope so then when he reviles who he is she can cry for days.

"Can't be I got my dad to trace the e-mail it's from here in new Jersey."

"Oh thats so cute." Well can't be Tess pulling a prank she lives in New York.

"So you excited for school? We start in two days."

"you know here we start in two weeks i don't know why any school should start so early."

"But Alas we get longer holidays."

"A good point I have to go pack can I call you later?"

"Sure have fun Bye."

"Rock On" She put her phone down next to her bed and walked over to her computer.

SunnyMitchie123: Hi

SunnyMitchie123: OMG GUESS WHAT

SunnyMitchie123: Caitlyn?

SunnyMitchie123: Are you there?

SunnyMitchie123: Ok I'll call you!

SunnyMITCHIE123 HAS SIGNED OUT

RockStarNate87: I'm So So Sorry

RockStarNate87 HAS SIGNED OUT

Why is he sorry he didn't do anything, did he? Is he sorry for telling me he loved me? Ah my head hurts.

**No one's POV**

"Caitlyn" Mitchie said running up to her and giving her a hug.

"Mitchie" Caitlyn Mocked Mitchie.

"You are now part of Willingboro High School." **(A/N I actually googled a school in New Jersey and this was one I could spell easily)**

**"**Oh so fun I can't believe I'm going to get to go to a school that starts two weeks before it should." Caitlyn stuck her tongue out.

"Haha come on I'll show you were you will be sleeping for two weeks." Mitchie grabbed Caitlyn's hand and dragged her up the stairs and past two doors then hers."

"Here you flight was kinda late are you hungry? Cause we have leftovers if you are?"

"No I think I'll just go to bed."

"Alright me too! umm my room is the first door and if you need more pillows or blankets there the door in the middle."

"Mitchie I'm fine just go to sleep."

"Alright see you bright and early for school

.'' Mitchie waved slightly and walked out the door.

"Alright Cait you are just suffering from Jet-lagg" She told herself. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her laptop.

RockstarNate87: Hey

PrOdUcEr4LiFe: HI,What's up with the I'm so so sorry?

RockStarNate87: You didn't read?

PrOdUcEr4LiFe: Read What?

RockStarNate87: Well our agent wants to keep us in the edge of the spotlight so he decided one of us needed a girlfriend and he was trying to get me a girlfriend but I said No so Shane is going out with some nobody.

PrOdUcEr4LiFe: Who and where?

RockStarNate87: Well actually she's from New Jersey like you I think her name is like Natasha Burton!

PrOdUcEr4LiFe: so why are you sorry? You didn't do anything.

RockStarNate87: ya but now that Shane has a girlfriend Mitchie's out of the picture for him,

PrOdUcEr4LiFe:Well obviously they live on like different sides of the planet.

RockStarNate87: Well ya

PrOdUcEr4LiFe: Natey what aren't you telling me?

RockStarNate87: Wow you're good but I'm better see you tomorrow I got to go. Peace out Nate

ROCKSTARNATE87 HAS SIGNED OUT

**Alright so I recived four reviews for the last chapter and I WILL NOT POST NEXT CHAPTER UNTILL I GET ATLEAST 7 REVIEWS! Thanks so much!**

**Sorry for the chapter being boring but CONTEST the person who gives me the 75th review I will fit them into the story for a under character role.**

**Much Love**

**Court**

**Press the little purple button to get more story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright new chapter**

**DiSnEyGiRl96:Is this soon enough?**

**Maiqu: You ROck!**

**Reaper Scythe: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha I just wanted you to read sooner even tho that makes no sense!**

**Andy the Christmas Tree: haha I hope so too!**

**GothicSorceressRikku15: kinda predictable but I think the ending may be a surprise to most if not everyone**

**this is for you guys! **

**SERIOUS THIS TIME NOT POSTING NEW CHAPTER TILL I GET AT LEAST 8 REVIEWS!**

**No One's POV**

_Beep,Beep,Beep_

Caitlyn rolled over and hit the sneeze button she was up reading fan-fiction most of the night she was not in the mood for school.

"Caitlyn time for school!"

"What time is it?" Caitlyn rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Quarter after 7."

"Then wake me up in 5 hours."

"Your not much of a morning person are you?"

"Maybe your not much of a morning person."

"Give up your protesting I'll be down stairs when your done and if your not down in 20 minutes I will throw cold water on you"

Mitchie walked out the door.

Caitlyn lay in the just staring at the clock 6 minutes had passed she decided to just get up anyways.

"What kind of school makes you wake up at 7 am at California school started at 9:30-am"

She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue and green tank-top and put her lime green silk tie on.

walked over to her mirror and brushed her hair and then she put on some eyeliner and lip gloss.

Mitchie was waiting for her at the table eating some eggs and toast.

"here" She passed her a plate with eggs bacon and toast.

"Oh Caitlyn it's been so long I've missed you so much." Connie said running in from behind the oven.

"It's been like 3 days. And who bakes cookies at 7am?"

This earned a giggle from Mitchie who was still eating.

"Come on go eat and then it's off to school. Mitchie hun remember your dad and I wont be here tonight or tomorrow so we'll you on thursday."

Caitlyn grabbed a piece of toast and put some home-made strawberry jam on it.

"Are you done yet?" Mitchie asked 5 minutes later.

"Hold your horses superstar."

"Where's your backpack?" Mitchie questioned.

"Oh I must of left it upstairs I'll be back in a min."

"You know I've never been in Mitchie's room. So predictable yellow and purple. but wait look at this a poster of Connect Three with only Shane on it right above her bed. Hmm Mitchie let's see poster is from J-14 and theirs a J-14 on her desk for september looks like she just put this poster up."

Caitlyn quickly left the room grabbed her backpack and ran back downstairs "Bye Connie!"

**Mitchie's POV**

She was gone kinda long to have just grabbed her backpack.

_I asked God for a flower, he gave me a bouquet I asked God for a minute, he gave me a day I asked God for true love, he gave me that too I asked for an angel and he gave me you._

Since I got the first e-mail I've received 4 from I don't know. Haha I hae an idea of who

Do you think I should tell Caitlyn? And that she's so dee in her own thoughts to fallow me and she's about to walk into a house.

"Haha" too late.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine, thanks for the help." She said glaring at me.

"Sorry but you don't even know your way around and you already walk into a house."

"That makes no sense." She said smiling.

"That's alright come on if we hurry I can show you around a bit." I can't believe she moved here she never told me why tho maybe she will I hope she does before the father daughter dance or else it's bad luck. I know it's a stupid tradition but at Willingboro we like no secrets and we tell one of our biggest secrets to someone the week of the dance. But the Dance isn't until January.

**No one's POV**

I know it rocks that we have most of our classes together." Mitchie agreed to the girl on her right.

"Hey at least we have Mr.Spire for homeroom and math." Mitchie told her.

"Ya but I'm not with you for Science or French and those are my worst classes." Caitlyn whined

"I'm sure you'll make some friends soon like here i'll.." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Mitchie jumped "What was that please tell me that's not your bell or else I'm changing school for my hearing."

"AHH OH MY GOD OH MY" "I LOVE YOU"

"What's with all the screaming?" Mitchie asked one of her friends.

"Apparently theirs celebrities going to our school now so I hope you guys get used to this."

"do you know who?" Caitlyn asked but Mitchie ran to go see who.

"No please no,no,no NOOOO!" Mitchie screamed and everyone looked at her including Connect Three Nate and Jason Smiled but she turned around and ran. She had no idea where she was running until she ran into a wall and fell. she then settled to stay in the library for a bit.

She put her head down on the desk in her arms and started crying.

"Hey Mitchie are you alright?" An unfamiliar voice asked

"Nate?"

"Ya it's me. Why did you run off?"

"Why are you here?"

"Don't ignore my question" he teased

"Don't ignore mine."

"Fine well Shane changed but changed back kinda so the label agreed to give us one more chance, didn't Caitlyn tell you?"

"She knew?"

"No but she knew we were going to public school just not this one did she tell you about Shane's girlfriend?"

"What?!" she started crying again.

"It's not the real thing or anything just our agent wants us to still wants us to get some publicity so there not really going out."

"Well that's kinda better...i guess"

"Listen Caitlyn made it back to homeroom but the bell is going to ring in 3 minutes and she has no idea where she is going with you help her please and it turns out I have the exact schedule as her but I'm new so i don't know my way, Please help us."

"ok just tell me we don't have any classes with Shane."

"We don't have any classes with Shane."

"Now tell me the truth."

"we have him in our english class."

"English she's like the toughest teacher."

"Come on we don't want to be late."

The two made their way down the crowded hall talking.

"Does he mention me at all?" Mitchie kinda didn't want to hear the answer.

"Actually he doesn't talk much anymore, like if it just us he just keeps to himself.

"Oh, Thanks Nate" they made it to homeroom seconds before the bell rang they say next to Caitlyn.

"Oh thank heavens." Caitlyn said when she saw them that just made them both laugh a bit.

"So what do we have first?" Nate asked after the announcements finished.

"English then we have Math."

_BRIIIIING_

"Assigned sitting Zac sit next to Jessie in the front Caitlyn I want you next to Nate in the back next to Caitlyn i want Mitchie and Shane, then I was Waverley next to Austin.

"You have to be kidding me" Mitchie told Caitlyn. They could feel all the girls eye glaring at them.

"Now here's your spot for the year I hope you enjoy it." Natasha raised her hand

"Yes?"

"I think I should sit next to Shane after all were going out and I don't want to sit next to Jake he's more Mitchie's type anyway."

"Alright Mrs.Burton I see where you're coming from but I think it's time for you to see that life is not about dating so I want everyone to look at the person sitting next to them and and say hi for these will be your partners for the rest of the year."

Mitchie and Shane kept focus on the teacher neither daring to look at each other.

"They need help everyone knows they like each other." Caitlyn whispered

"well actually it's just us everyone wants him for themselves."

"Alright everyone your first project is that you and your partner have a Shakespeare play and you guys can do anything with it Write a play make a game sing a song as long as you get the message through thats the main idea."

Fun! Nate wrote on the side of his paper.

Hey Nate I never did get to tell you.

Tell me what? Nate wrote eagerly

I love you too! She could tell that he was rereading it over and over again as a blush started to creep up his cheeks to the tip of his ears. He leaned over and kissed her right there in the middle of the class, Luckly no one saw but Mitchie Shane and Mrs.Springs saw.

"Detention Caitlyn and Nate if this is how were going to be starting off the year I bet were going to be seeing a lot of you two."

Everyone looked at the two expecting to figure out what they did most people just shook it off.

**After Detention**

"Listen Mitchie's parent's aren't home and I would be in so much trouble if you came over."

"Alright fine hey babe, I love you." HE told her at the front door of the Torres house. he gave her a hug as she replied.

"I love you to." She gave him one last kiss " You know what maybe you can come in you know work on our project it is for school Mitchie shouldn't care that much right?"

"Ya she shouldn't but are you sure?"

"Yes she probably has broke the rule more then once." She lead him in the house to hear Mitchie in her room talking to someone.

" I can't believe you we all saw you making out with her at lunch."

"So I had to make it look good."

"Don't you think it's time to just tell Caitlyn and Nate that we've been going out secretly for the past week or so?"

"No then they might tell someone."

"Shaneykinns they wont and it's so hard to keep it a secret.''

Caitlyn looked at Nate in shock "Oh my god" they said in unison.

"They've been lying to us."

"He's a better actor then I thought if I wasn't here I wouldn't of ever believed you."

"Thanks" she said sarcastically

"Not what I mean let's let them know were here."

She walked over to the door and slammed it "Mitch me and Nate are going to my room to work on our projet." Caitlyn told her friend.

"Ok I'm just working on some homework!" She called back

"Mitchie I'm sorry I just don't want the world to think your a whore or a tramp from those pictures if we were to go out the press would be following us everywhere they know where you live but since I moved they don't care about you really."

Caitlyn and Nate heard after a few minutes.

"Thanks" she said sarcastically.

"Now you sound just like Caitlyn."

Nate started laughing at Caitlyn's expression which was a cross between a turtle out of his shell and a monkey.

she got up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To give him a piece of my mind."

"Oh no you don't cutie you stay here we can't let them know we know yet."

"You're right you wait and we can blackmail them smart Nate." She patted him on the head.

"Not what I mean."

Caitlyn stuck her tongue out.

"Put that back in"

"Nuh" she said

"Don't make me put it in for you." She giggled and ran away from him down the hall and into the living room. Where he started tickling her until she surrendered and put it back in. "YOu wanna have some fun?"

"What do you have in mind?" HE questioned

"Mitchie hey can you come down here?" a few seconds later she came.

"Ya" She questioned her lips a little red Caitlyn shot a look towards Nate the said 'see proves they were kissing look.

"Can you help me make diner? NAte's going to stay and we're getting kinda hungry it's already 7 and I don't know where everything is." Nate caught on.

"You want me to stay here so Shane can't sneak out and she's going to be busy for a few minutes." he whispered as soon as Mitchie left for the kitchen.

"Oh I left my apron upstairs in my room."

"Oh well I can get that I need my backpack anyways."

"NO" she screamed but it was to late Nate was already up the stairs and he opened the door to her room and came face to face with Shane.

**I know I should of waited till I got two more reviews for 7 but i finished the chapter and I kinda liked it I just kinda make it up as I go. **

**So I will not update till I get atleast 8 reviews. This time it's for real!**

**Much Love**

**Court**

**Don't forget you guys want to get to 75reviews! SO PRESS THE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Let's rock this.**

**Maiqu: Do I? But I'm glad you like sorry Love the story.**

**Angie-ange: ha ha ok**

**Andy the Christmas Tree: I'm going have bruises with all the times you tackle me!**

**Creative-writing-girl13: Correct! haha Sends a virtual cookie i didn't either **

**queen-of-the-court: Haha I love your name just cause it says COurt :) Thanks you rock!**

**Wiswinagirl: I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**Koalagirl07: I'm so so so so so so happy you enjoy it and sorry sorry sorry it took so long here's the next chapter!**

**KellylovesNickJonas: Agreed awkward**

**Leafstan4eva: Haha I didn't expect it either and i wrote it it just kind of happened. And you so so sooo ROCK!**

**Reaper Scythe: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA it's working**

**Slient Scream of Crimson Tears-wow thats a mouthful! but thats you review was so awesome it puts a smile on my face everytime i read it!**

**xBeautiful and Epobbp you guys wrote the same thing so here!**

**photography.is.love haha thanks you are so super nice!**

**Jordan Mackinnon: Whatever i will with no help to you! i don't care if you still wanna be friends i don't want you to read my story!!EVER!!**

**Alright long list so amazed at the amount of people who love the story thanks you guys are the reason I write.**

**Well actually it was my teachers but you guys are the reason I enjoy it.**

**Ok here is the reason i haven't been updating alot i had a really bad break up and their has been a lot of crying and everything so if you have any ideas for the story i would love to hear them! this may be short but i owe you guys this much atleast!**

**Here's chapter 11 hope you enjoy.**

**No one's POV**

Nate headed up the stairs with a Mitchie close behind who was followed by a Caitlyn. As Nate opened the door and came face to face with a shirtless Shane, Nate automatically stopped and remained stunned sure he has known for the day that they were dating but this was like it was serious.

"Hey Natey." Shane tried after a few moments of his younger best friend not moving.

"Don't 'Hey Natey' me i will talk to you after you clean the lipgloss off of your chest and put on a shirt."

Nate shut the door and leaned against it but almost as if on cue it was opened and Nate fell through the opened door onto his butt. this earned giggles from the girls and a nervous look from Shane. He went over to Nate and tried to get him up.

"Dude,I'm so sorry." Shane said offering his hand in which Nate accepted after a moment of hesitation.

"Look I just want to know why you guys never told me and Cait." Nate said rubbing his butt.

Mitchie started aftre a quick glance at Shane. "Well you see we were thinking that." She got interrupted by Shane

"Listen Mitchie wanted to tell you guys but we were just worried that with the press getting those photo of us together the press may not be so nice to Mitchie."

"How did you know that it wasn't Mitchie that told the reporter you seemed pretty mad when you saw." Caitlyn decided to jump in.

"Well that i was, but you see i went to find Mitchie and yeah we got into a fight but then after i left and she passed out i got to thinking so i went back to my cabin and decided to read it again I really couldn't let her go but i was hurt i then got out an old magazine that someone left in my class and I noticed the author of T.J Tyler's article was Pierre too then i reread the paragraphs over and over cause something about it didn't make sense. Then it clicked Mitchie wouldn't of said anything about me dating Tess so at that moment I through the paper down and ran for the nurse's cabin that i knew she would be so as i ran there i bursted the door down the Mitchie suddenly wake up from the sleep she was emerged in."

"Actually i woke up when he crashed into the door." Mitchie said interrupting him.

"hey my story!" Shane fought back.

"sorry fine go on." Mitchie said going inside he room and sat onto her bed and sat crossed legged.

"Ok anyways, after she woke up i walked over to her and she told me to get out! Then i leaned down and kissed her.

And she totally kissed me back and we hugged and made up the end!"

"Shane tell the truth that's not what really happened what did happen was... he kissed me and i pushed him away. He looked at me like he was the most confused person in the world it didn't darn on me until i thought about it he is Shane Gray he could have ANY girl he wanted so i actually said to him. "Shane what the hell do you think you're doing I'm not some crazy poptart fan to be kissed dissed and then pushed aside!" HE looked confused for another minute it was funny he looked like a puppy going outside for the first time."

"I resent that!"

"Oh shut up Shane, Go on." Shane shoot Nate an evil glare, then looked back at Mitchie as if waiting for her to go on."

"OK anyways he actually looked like he got slap, he shook his head and said "Mitchie Torres what the fuck is your problem. This is where i did slap him. "Shane you will not use this language when i'm or anybody for this fact is around!''

"Wait you...you...actually slapped...the great...Shane Gray?" Caitlyn said in between giggles.

"It's not like it ever happens but just shut up Caitlyn."

"Or what you're gonna kiss me?" Caitlyn mocked Shane which earned her looks from both Mitchie and her new boyfriend.

"Ok fine sorry." Everyone knew she didn't mean it but they knew it was the best they were going to get from her.

"OK anyway, we talked about Shane jumping to conclusions and how he just can't be rude to me or anybody like that it's just mean. So we kissed after a few hours of talking and made up."

"More like made out."

"Shane!" Mitchie screamed.

Everyone except Mitchie bursted out laughing.

"Sorry it just kinda slipped out."

"Yeah and it was hil-ar-i-ous." Caitlyn got up and patted him on the back.

"Caitlyn you are so over doing it, here me and Caitlyn will go down stairs and order a pizza just stay here and talk just don't go all hard core monkey porn on us we may forget to knock!" Nate got up and guided his girlfriend to the door and down the stairs.

"So it's back to Smitchie Time" **(A/N this was a story i read it was called Smitchie time and i totally loved it! REad it!)**

"Shane were Smitchie now?" Mitchie asked heading towards Shane.

"Yes Smitchie it sounds better then Mane."

"I like it." Shane reached over Mitchie's shoulders sliding his hand down Mitchie's back his hand slid down until it reached her ass he grabbed it making Mitchie jump a little bit.

"Shane!" Mitchie squealed.

Shane laughed.

"Come on." Shane removed his hands and held hers leading her to her bed.

"Shaney what are you doing?" She asked as he pushed her down onto the bed.

"Oh nothing just having our famous Smitchie-ness moment."

"Oh really and what would that be?" Shane moved on top of her and kissed her.

"You talk to much."

"Oh really i think she talks just enough as i don't want to even think about what you wanted to do."

Shane and Mitchie both froze as they looked to the door and saw who it was.

**Ok this chapter was long over due but it was really hard to write so please give me ideas. I'll try to update soon but i dont know when. please help oh yeah and the winner is ****Leafstan4eva who sent MANY MANY reviews so yay and so she should be in the next few chapters and i will put lucky reviewer #100 in too that should be abit so HELP ME with ideas.**

**oh and once again sorry it took so long really hard break up thank you for chocolate and chick flicks!**

**Much love**

**COurt**

**ps review and give me ideas i'll give you full credit!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Shaney what are you doing?" She asked as he pushed her down onto the bed.

"Oh nothing just having our famous Smitchie-ness moment."

"Oh really and what would that be?" Shane moved on top of her and kissed her.

"You talk to much."

"Oh really i think she talks just enough as i don't want to even think about what you wanted to do."

Shane and Mitchie both froze as they looked to the door and saw who it was.

"Grandma what are you doing here?"

"Well Michelle you're mom sent me over to make sure that you and Caitlyn were doing ok."

"Oh well i think were doing just fine Gammy **(A/N ok i know not really the right time to put gammy in but i had to for waffle!)**

"Oh i think i'll spend the night, And you better hope your out of here by the time i get back." And with that Grandma left Shane and Mitchie still frozen.

"Sorry Mitchie. But before i leave i have to ask you ok well i asked my manager if i could get you to come and be our opening act because we get to go on a short tour during winter break. So will you?"

Mitchie who was getting up, now fell flat onto her butt.

"Of course i would love to but i don't think that my mom would let me if I'm alone for three weeks with three boys." Mitchie said coming back to reality. Shane walked over and helped her up.

**Flashback**

**"No i will not have her on our stage." Brent their manager said for about the hundredth time.**

**"Brent you're being unfair you've only met her for like 30 seconds as you dragged me away from camp a day early."**

**"You're freaking Shane Gray for crying out loud you could have any girl you wanted how about that Tess character her mom is T.J Teylor she could be good for us date her get a little good press coverage."**

**"No No No for the millionth time I WILL NOT DATE HER." Shane said trowing himself on the couch with so much force the bus shook a little.**

**"You've already dated her once and we both know that she can sing." **

**"Brent NO"**

**"Fine but then you can't have Mitchel on the stage with you."**

**"Mitchie not Mitchel." **

**"What ever and you're not even asking for just her you're asking for her friend to."**

**"Well not just for me." **

**Nate who was in the corner of the room had a small blush creeping up his face. He slid lower in his chair pretending to be more and more interested in his book.**

**"I will not have two little tramps on the stage with you it's going to make you look bad."**

**"DO NOT EVER CALL THEM THAT AGAIN OR ELSE YOU WILL HAVE MORE TROUBLES THEN TO JUST FOLLOWING US AROUND BOOKING US." Nate screamed jumping up towards Brent shocking everyone in the room it even caused Jason to drop his coco puffs.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO it was the last bowl." Jason cried dropping to his knees in front of his cereal.**

**"Look you don't have to like them i don't know why you wouldn't but you don't so i suggest that you let them come or else we will have to look for a new manager and trust me their are many who want to manage a successful band like Connect 3."**

**"Fine I'll do what I can." Then he left the room wiping out his cell phone from his pocket.**

**End of Flashback**

"Don't worry their be supervision the whole time and Caitlyn will come and HEY, WERE NOT BOYS WERE MEN!"

"Then yay i can't wait i will soo totally go!! Now get out before my grandma comes back or else their wont be a tour." Mitchie pushed Shane out the door then going back upstairs to break up Caitlyn and Nate's little party.

"CAITLYN NATE I AM ABOUT TO OPEN THE DOOR IN 5 SECONDS PLEASE MAKE SURE ALL YOUR CLOTHES ARE ON WHEN IT OPENS! 5...4...3...2...1" Mitchie shut her eyes as she walked in.

"Mitchie you can open your eyes were not you and Shane."

"Thats what I'm afraid of" Mitchie told the pair as she opened her eyes very slowly.

"haha very funny now why did you interrupt us we'll we were in the middle of hard core sex?" Caitlyn asked while placing her hand on her hip.

"Not funny Cait we wern't doing ANYTHING." Nate said defensively.

"Chill dude not like i was serious she knows that."

"yeah but hunny if you said that when were on tour it would ruin our plan to keep us secret and the press would have a field day."

"Nate I know you're all into keeping me a secret just because you don't want the press to exploit me like they did to Mitchie, sure it's cute but are you like embarrassed that I'm not some big shot celeb or something?

"Caitlyn no you know that you are the most important thing in my world."

"Aww ok but you gotta make sure that..."

"Guys theirs a reason that I came in here!" Mitchie interrupted.

"oh yeah what was it that you so rudely interrupted us?" Caitlyn joked.

"My Grandma came to check on us she's spending the night here and if HE is still here he wont be alive for the winter tour." Nate expression made both girls giggle making him blush even more then before.

"Come on superstar time for you to go." Caitlyn moved next to Nate and put her arm around his back pushing him forward slightly he put his arm arm Caitlyn shoulder that made Caitlyn blush and Mitchie aww.

As they walked down the stairs and reached the front door Nate leaned in and whispered something in Caitlyn's ear that made her smile and then nod her head. He quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek and left with a smile plastered on his face.

"Caitlyn what did he whisper to you?"

"Nothing"

"he did too i saw."

"ok but i'm not going to tell you."

"Please?"

"No"

"Please."

"NO"

"Fine, So you excited for the tour?" Mitchie asked with a smile on her face now.

"Yes we get to be with the boys for 3 weeks."

"And get to go on stage and sing yeah I know you so better sing this is me."

"Only if we use your super cool mixes."

"Howdy girls ready for a Girls night."

'did your grandma just say howdy?' Caitlyn mouthed at Mitchie.

'I'm hoping not' She mouthed back earning both girls a quiet giggle.

"Ok girls I'm going to make diner you guys just sit here and watch some T.V."

**After Diner**

"Wow you're such a good cook I see where Connie gets it from. But i think i ate to much so I'm going to bed wake me at dawn will ya Mitchie?" Caitlyn left the room leaving leaving Mitchie and her grandma to talk.

Mitchie i still can't believe what you were doing with that...that boy."

She said after he very long lecture about waiting until after marriage to have sex yedda yedda yedda.

"yeah grandma it wont happen again."

"Good because now i have to tell you're parents about what you two are doing."

Mitchie stopped what she was doing. "Grandma I think i left my phone on in my room I'm gonna go check."

She ran up the stairs and went to Caitlyn's room opened the door to what she expected.

**Alright I will thank my reviewers i wrote this quick still in a blank but i think i have enough for the next chapter if you have any idea feel free to tell me I'll give you full credit and some good Karma and a HUG oh and two hugs each to who ever reviewed.**

**(Leafsfan4eva i now know what you will be in the story but you have to wait a few chapters or maybe to the next i don't know exactly yet.)**

**Press that little purple button and get a free hug**

**Much Love**

**Court**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok here's new chapter suggestions are welcome!**

**NickJonasFan334: I think I might soon just waiting for a really good idea but thanks you're review made me smile.**

**WhErE.tHe.SuN.sHiNeS: I hate trying to typr you're name (yes i type everyone names by hand) yours is hectic haha you know it will be.**

**Leafsfan4eva: HaHa hugs rock yeah i would not want that to be me but fun to write! But hate to be predictable so no way are you going to be right (actually for once i planned this before so no changing)**

**Epobbp: Hugs rock air rocks too Gives big hug**

**omjb: Haha they do rock (ok i call my BFF's mom Gammy and my friend always says Howdy to bug me so i had to put it! NO FREAKING WAY if i could send a jonas brother to give anyone a hug it would be me! GIVES A GREAT BIG HUG OVERTHE INTERNET (or as Mitchie's Gammy should say Interweb haha i think i'll put that in)**

**Anyway I do not owe anything well i do but not THIS thing well the plot and story i do well i do kinda read stories and if theirs something i totally love i'll put it in (oh if i did that to your story let me know and i'll give you credit)**

**On with the story.**

Mitchie stopped what she was doing. "Grandma I think i left my phone on in my room I'm gonna go check."

She ran up the stairs and went to Caitlyn's room opened the door to what she expected.

Empty

"She snuck off with Nate that little sneak!" Mitchie said to an empty room.

Mitchie walked back into her own room. "maybe I am a bit to much of a goody goody." She told herself.

She walked over to her bed and picked up her cell phone.

"Hello Sweetie"

"Hey Shane I have a question."

"Yeah what is it?"

"What are you doing right now?"

"I'm at my hotel room why?"

"will you come pick me up?"

"Why Mitchie what's wrong what happened?" Shane was now getting pretty worried and Mitchie could tell it made her feel kinda bad.

"No,no,no it's not like that i just want to have some... she paused for dramatic effect Smitchie time"

she finished with a slight smile on her face.

"Oh really your grandma is letting you?"

"No but i want to have some fun so will you?" Mitchie crossed her fingers."

"Umm...i don't think I should but I will. Look out your window till you see me and sneak out oh and you'll be with me awhile so make up a good excuse."

"Thank you thank you!!" She hung up and through on a fuzzy purple house coat and walked downstair she stopped right outside the kitchen door and rubbed her forehead really hard super fast and when it felt really really hot she walking.

"Gammy I don't feel that good I think I'm just going to head to bed k?"

"Sure Pumpkin fingers." She walked over to Mitchie and gave her a hug then pulled back and felt her forehead.

"Oh you're buring up go take something for that,K night sweetie."

Mitchie turned around walked out the door and faked a cough.

Once she reached her room she tore off her house coat and changed into some black skinnyjeans and a black tubetop Caitlyn bought for her that said SuperStar in Silver cursive writing.

"Caitlyn" She thought aloud and went for her cell again.

It took 8 rings before she finally answered

"Hello" A out of breath voice said on the other line.

"Hey Cait how you feelin?"

"Oh umm...cough you know...cough just sleeping."

"save it listen im going to hang out with Shane when you sneak back in be quiet please."

"Awwwww that's so cute your first sneak out."

"Shut up my door will be locked so don't bother checking up after for the deatails.''

"Aww no fun...well...i gotta go...Bye" She giggled into the phone so much it was a very weird form of static.

"there he is" she jumped up she went to her door coughed one more time loudly and locked it. Then she headed for the window and stepped out onto her balcony and jumped down off of that s she hit the ground she heard rustling of leaves behind her.

"BOO"

"Shane you freaking loser I'm going to kill you!" She started to chase him around the yard.

"shh you're grandma might hear."

"oh yeah right she couldn't hear me even if i rung the doorbell come on lets go have some fun!"

"What have gotten onto you today Mitch?"

"i don't know come on lets go."

**Later on in the late night or well early morning **

"Mitchie you have to be up in an hour why didn't you just stay the night with me?"

"Because my grandma has to see me so she doesn't call the cops to report me missing and you know kidnapping my make you sound kinda bad. "Shane gray kidnapps ex-girlfriend to leave sad lonely grandma scared."

"Shut up i'll see you in school in hour or so." SHane said and kissed her on the cheek quickly and headed back to his car.

Mitchie climbed up into her window to come face to face with her parents and her grandma.

**Sorry it took so long I just started school again and were learning about how to write a proper story so im hoping to learn some stuff to slam in here and i'm going to start the next chapter RIGHT NOW so it should be up next week sometime THANK YOU ALL MY FANS WHO HAVE KEEPED BY ME even tho i havent been updating as much as i should.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright I'm so sorry that i haven't been updating but i entered a contest to be in a music video with like one of my favorite singers (ok jonas brothers and him are actually tied and i love the jonas brothers) Umm i'm going to try to write a bit but it's based on votes and it's Jaydee Bixby Old fashioned girl contest if you youtube Courteney Bixby you can see my video.**

**Much Love**

**Court**

"Mom,Grandma umm good morning."

"Oh not for you, You sneaked out? You know i would expect this from Caitlyn but you Mitchie I expect better from you. Your not allowed to hangout with anyone for two weeks and your not allowed to see Shane for a month!" Connie yelled.

"But mom the tour is in a week and a half."

"what Tour?"

"Connect three they invited me and Caitlyn to tag along with them and I get to go on stage to sing."

"No sorry Honey but you can't go Caitlyn can because tonight is her last night here and her parents are just finishing up with last minute things."

Mitchie fell onto her bed she forgot that Caitlyn didn't leave here.

"Mom I'm going. Get over it"

"No Michelle your not! Now go get ready for school now and don't try to sneak out again!" With that COnnie and her Grandma Stomped out of the room slamming the door behind them.

"Great well let's go." Mitchie walked to her closet grabbed a pair of jeans and a purple Tee-shirt with the connect four bored with three in a row that said connect 3 in big letters.

She walked out of her room grabbing her school bag and walking out the front door and started to walk to school.

"Shane." Mitchie said in a whiny voice once she saw him.

"Hey sunshine what's wrong?" he looked at her sadly

"My mom wont let me go on the tour." She said hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Oh Mitchie you have to." Shane said turing around giving her a hug,

"I'm so so soooo sorry" SHe let out a muffled whined not removing her face from his shirt.

"Oh babe it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. It's all my fault WHY THE HELL DID I HAVE TO SNEAK OUT. WHY SHANE WHY"

Shane saw people staring to come in and starting to notice them.

"Look honey i don't want you to start to get a rep for sneaking out." Shane said walking into a room dragging Mitchie behind him, He shot one glare at the people that said if you tell i will hurt you.

"when do we leave?" Mitchie asked slighting embarrassed.

"umm few days i think Tuesday **(HAHAHAHA HAD TO WAVE DON"T SNIFF THE FRUIT SALAD SORRY back to the story)**

**"**I'm going to be there!"

"Mitchie No i don't want you to get in trouble."

"Haha don't worry i wont be! in to much" she said the last part to herself.

**Later that day.**

**"**No i wont"

"Sorry it's arrenged"

"NOOOO"

"Your dating Tess Tyler and Nate is Dating the new hit sensation Ravneet!"

"Brent no"

"Sorry Superstar but we have a contract i'm your manger for 3 more years"

"Brent no please i'm begging you not as a desperate man but as a fellow human Please don't make me date Tess"

"Look i've talked to her already we agrred that it's just for the press so you can date your little Mitchelle on the side ALONE when no one can see."

"BUt"

"No bt's this is final i'm off to tell Nate and Jason about their new dates, Which i'm sure they'll take better then you." Brent walked out of the room leaving a hysterical Shane to cry in his room.

"This can't be happening." Shane told himself.

"NO i wont i wont i wont if you make me i will leave the band." Shane heard Nate scream from the other room.

"Yea i'll leave the band to."

"Jason nothing is happening your still dating the same girl!" NAte yelled out in anger.

"Oh right then I'm off to buy more coco puffs."

"I don't fucking care about your damn Coco puffs. SHANE!" NAte cried bursting into the room.

"SHane you can't let him we can't let him what can we do?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Nate voice changed from anger to confusion in a matter of seconds

"We signed the contract saying we will do what he wishes."

"Shane their must be another way."

"I've called our lawyer air tight."

"I will kill myself."

"Nate shut up let's just focus on one thing more important then you and me."

"And what's that?" NAte asked

"How to tell the girls"

**Mitchie and Caitlyn Conversation **

"Your done for aren't you?" Caitlyn asked walking home with Mitchie her mother agreed to let he live their until they finished repainting the house.

"Yup"

"I can't believe your sneaking away without your parents knowledge of it."

"I can't believe it either but i'll have you with me."

"And what when they see you?"

"We'll have to deal with that when it happens."

Mitchie i have no idea what had gotten into you but I like it!"

"Aww thanks, oh my phone."

"Oh mine."

Both girls reached into their pockets.

both read.

**Need 2talk plz meet us Shanes house Asap...**

**"**Come on we're just a few mins aways."

**OMG 1 day left until voting ends please vote for me i will post again after the contest i'm SOOOOOOO SOOOOOO SORRY i haven't updated i will on thursday i pretty much have next chapter almost done! SO SOOO sorry please review.**

**PLease don't hate me.**

**Please youtube courteney bixby and vote for me!**

**Once again sooo sorry for not updating for like EVER!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok I'm home sick today so i thought i might as well of write a new chapter you can still vote for me just youtube or google Courteney Bixby today is the last day!**

**Here is is todays chapter.**

**Previously...**

**Need 2talk plz meet us Shanes house Asap...**

**"**Come on we're just a few mins aways."

"What do you think they want?" Mitchie asked running as fast as she could. her shirt slid up a little but she didn't care she just kept running with Caitlyn right beside her.

"Do you think they're hurt?"

"I hope not."

"Finally we're here." Caitlyn didn't even knock she just ran in.

"NATE WHERE ARE YOU?"

"SHANE WHAT"S WRONG? AER YOU OK?" Mitchie looked around trying to find them.

"WE'RE IN THE BASEMENT!!" They heard them yell.

"Come on." Caitlyn led her down there.

"I don't even want to know how you know you way around.''

"good."

"So what's wrong why did you text us."

"Come here Mitchie." Shane opened his arms not moving from the couch. she walked over and laid down in his open arms.

"Look umm my manager want's me to date Tess." Mitchie shot up like a bullet.

"But you can't, your dating me. Shane I sneaked out last night just to be with you!"

"It's not going to be real just for the press.I still get to date " Shane tried trying to calm down the crying girl on his lap.

"So let me guess you're dating somebody too?" Nate looked down not daring to look at her.

"Well who are you dating?"

"Ravneet." he whispered.

"What?"

"Ravneet she the new biggest thing."

"Nate i thought you cared about me about us turns out i was wrong this is 3 years ago all over again i can't believe i trusted you with my heart Again."

"What was that?" Mitchie asked getting up from her spot with Shane.

"Yeah two years ago i fell in love with Nate at camp ever since i first saw him and when Shane pushed him in I jumped in to help him. We became really good friends he told me he loved me i did back. I gave him my number and my e-mail, i talked to him once he sent me an e-mail to never contact him again and if i did i would be arrested so i naturally sent him an e-mail back i got one and it said that he was changing his e-mail and phone number and to stop contacting him. I never got one back." Caitlyn collasped on the floor.

Mitchie glared at Nate like he was the devil. "How could you?"

"That wasn't what happened."

"Nate come on I've known you for years how could you keep this from me?"

"Shane.Caitlyn Mitchie listen." He got interrupted again.

"Nate that's just mean how could you?"

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?"

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"That's not what happened after i got home my mom said that i had a meting and i was on my way to stardom so i lefted that night we made it i never went on my e-mail. It was my manager job he told me it wasn't safe to do it so he told me to make a new one he did and he said he'd send an e-mail to everyone i wanted and they all re-added me but you! So i thought you didn't like me anymore you broke my heart that night and Shane didn't help by telling me to forget about you and date someone else."

"So you didn't hate me?" Caitlyn asked getting up from Mitchie.

"Never! You didn't stop loving me?"

"No."

"What are we going to do now?" Shane asked.

"What do you mean?" Nate responded

"Well we're still dating those...people and we have to "we" agreed." Shane said upset.

"Look Mitchie I loved you since i first saw you at camp and how different you were...In a good way."

"Hey are still allowed to go on tour?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah." Nate said putting his arm around Caitlyn defensively.

"I have an idea, we all hate this guy right? Even Jason?"

"Even since last week how he told Jason no more coco puffs cause he started to get fat trust me he locked himself in the bathroom for 8 hours until we brought him some."

"8 hours?" Mitchie asked sliding back into Shane's arms on the couch?

"yeah he was crying the whole time." Nate said sitting back onto the couch with Caitlyn.

"ok so I have a plan. It's just going to take some time in the meantime you guys are going to have to date those to."

"Fine i suppose i could." Shane said squeezing Mitchie.

"Ok Ravneet kinda hot."

"Nate!" Caitlyn said pushing herself into him.

"Hey true."

"Agreed" Said Shane.

Mitchie and Caitlyn both stood up.

"You know what you two." The girls reached right beside them and grabbed a pillow and starting hitting the guys with it.

"Ok cheating we don't have one." Shane tried.

"OH SHANEYKINNS"

"It's her." Mitchie said falling back onto the couch and hidding her face back into Shane's chest.

"Tess how are you make anyone else's world fall apart since we last saw each other."Nate said.

"Natey I think your spending a Little too much time with Caitlyn." Shane said Mitchie didn't move her head.

"You think you could remove your face from MY boyfriends chest thank you very much." Tess said walking over to him.

"No Mitchie stay where you are." Shane said stroking her hair.

"We never were and never will actually date you lied to me I know you lied to Mitchie so save it!"

"Well i was order to come over here from your manager to start getting to know each other."

"Well great go upstairs and start reading some magazines."

Well Ravneet will be here any minute."

"Tess why couldn't you just stayed out of our lives for once?" Caitlyn said hiding in Nate's arm.

"Because i find it much to fun to go out with Shane."

That was all it took for Mitchie to burst she just started crying and couldn't stop.

"Mitchie look hun it's ok we've talked about this please stop crying." Shane's heart broke knowing it was his fault that she was crying once again about his stupid mistake.

"This is it." Caitlyn said standing up and pulling Mitchie up too.

"Nate I love you you know i do, Shane you know that Mitchie loves you more then anything but I'm sick of having to see my friend cry over this. We'll see you on tour as your opening act but don't expect to see us as anything but." Caitlyn walked out of the room with a crying Mitchie.

"No you can't take her away from me again please don't" Shane pleaded. "please." he tried again.

He fell to the ground normally Shane wasn't one to let him see crying but he ran upstairs and out the door letting his tears flow as fast and it takes for lightening to strike.

"Shane it's ok you can just keep crying." Nate said taking Shane back inside to the living room.

"Thanks...Nate." Shane said between gasps for breath.

"Again..she left me..again for Tess I never wanted Tess even the first time."

"Shane we'll see them soon look they love us just not what we have to do." Nate said reassuring Shane. It took all Nate had not to burst out crying right along with his friend but he had to be strong for Shane, He just let one small tear fall down his cheek and drip down leaving a stain on his pants.

Their was a knock at the front door.

"Umm now isn't excactly the best time can you please come back another time. please?" Nate yelled to the door still comforting Shane.

"Sorry I can't." She said walking into the house. "You must be Nate my boyfriend."

**only a few house left untill voting closes please vote for me youtube Courteney Bixby PLEASE PLEASE if you do I'll update faster!**


	16. Chapter 16AN

**Alright alright alright I am very very very sorry it has taken so so so very long to even post this, I became super busy in school, friends, and other personal problems, im posting this today just wondering if anyone does want me to continue writing this story??? I I can get like 5 people to say write atleast one more chapter I promise I will, I swear on my bestest buddies and I sweat on my slurpees if you know me that's a big deal, I want to apologize though I have had a lot of things keeping me from writing but some point I just completely forgot about it then like 2 months ago iwas wondering if anyone even wanted me to write anymore, so if you do feel free to say so if not well go ahead an yell at me! But I say with all I've been through I have some pretty awesome ideas, so hopefully I will post a new chapter very shortly and your'll hear from me soon.**

**Remember when the world is tearing you down fight back up because soon the world will realize you wont give up, and when it does you have enough people helping you out its running.**

**TO:**

TheAggressivePigeon if people want me to continue I will put you in haha I promise!!!!

xXLoveBeingDifferentXx:Thanks that is one hell of a review that made my day

Dazzle Me Again:Thanks

kandib293:Hey you rock out loud

wiswinagirl:you Rock

Maiqu: Hoping you want me to continue

RockonForever123:hahahahaha k you rock out loud soo much you get a cookie


	17. Chapter 17

**Ello I believe this chapter is way over due!!!!!!!**

Their was a knock at the front door.

"Umm now isn't excactly the best time can you please come back another time. please?" Nate yelled to the door still comforting Shane.

"Sorry I can't." She said walking into the house. "You must be Nate my boyfriend."

Nate looked at the dark haired girl she had Carmel colored skin and was listening to her ipod, he dark brown eyes had a sparkle in them as she held a book of something he couldn't read.

"Sorry, but as I said before right now is not exactly the best time." He said standing up.

"I heard more or less, look I'm sorry, I know your dating someone my manager told me, I feel so bad I just don't know how get out of this."

"SHANKINNS" They heard Tess call from the basement where they had left her.

"I'm not going back down there!" Shane said through his teeth.

"Hey come down when your ready I'll keep miss perfect busy." Rav said walking towards the voice.

"Ello, you must be Tess, I'm Rav, how's you?"

"Hows you? Shouldn't it be how are you?" She asked sounding better then her.

"I guess but why would I want to be like everyone else when I can rock out being myself?"

"Whatever, Where's Shane? He's the one I was calling."

"Can I ask you a question?" Rav asked laying down on the couch, and held out her Twilight book.

"Um, I suppose so , what do you need to know?"

"You know Shane has a girlfriend, Right? "

"Lame question, but yes I did, why does it matter?"

"Then how can you do this to him? Do you even know how much your hurting him?"

"I don't see how that could be any of your business."

"Tess your killing him I say their girlfriends leaving when I got here, I know that what they have is more then I'll ever have with them!"

"Shane Get Down Here NOW!" Tess yelled at the top of her lungs waiting for her fake boyfriend to respond.

"Tess can you calm down for once, just because our manager put you in our life doesn't mean we want you in it." Nate said as he came down the stairs with an abnormally quiet Shane behind him.

***************************The First Day Of the Tour*************************

The moon started to disappear as Mitchie slipped out of the front door to be met by Caitlyn.

"Morning girly." Caitlyn said seeing her friend locking up after herself.

"Cait, how many Redbulls have you already had?"

Mitchie knew her friend was anything but a morning person, so she half expected her to be yelling at her to hurry up, or asleep in the car.

"I think 3, maybe I don't know it possible I had more in not sure but I can tell you that I am awake!" She said running Mitchie's bag to the car.

"My mom is dropping us off, come on let's go already, let's go, let's go, let's go!" Caitlyn said getting into the car.

"Where is the bus that we are spending the next month or whatever?"

"I don't know but my mom knows the way, right mom, right?"

"Yes hunny calm down before you explode." Her mom said taking a sip of her coffee that she kept away from Caitlyn.

"So Mitch are you ready, did you eat? Do you have the energy, I have energy must be since I'm awake so early, maybe I'm excited…."

Mitchie let her friend ramble, her mind started to drift off to her last meeting with Shane, she hasn't spoken to him since, he called her and texted, e-mailed, even sent her a letter.

She knew it wasn't his fault, Caitlyn did to but still it wasn't their fault they do everything their manager says, Nate knows what Brent did before to separate Caitlyn and himself.

"Mitchie we're here!" Caitlyn shouted taking off her seatbelt.

"Caity I haven't even parked the car, take a breath."

"Sorry mom, I'm breathing I promise can we go now , park the car mom hurry up."

Mitchie laughed lightly in the backseat, she knew a lot about Caitlyn but she didn't think energy drink would make her so hyper.

"Alright I love you Call me tonight got it?" Ms. Geller said as her daughter was practically bouncing in her seat.

"K I love you and I will call you I love you oh and I will take lots of pictures because pictures are pretty I love you bye." She hugged her mom then jumped out of the car.

Mitchie had grabbed their bags and someone in a uniform came up and grabbed them from her before she could even take them out.

"Umm, Thank you" She called after him as another man came to take Caitlyn's.

"Ms. Torres and Ms. Geller." Some man in an ugly hat greeted them.

"Hey" They said in unison,

"I'm Brent, The Boy's manager, how are you two this morning."

Caitlyn moved forward taking a breath, Mitchie cut her of stepping in front of her slightly.

"We are just fine, yourself?"

"Wonderful, now we have some serious business to talk about, fallow me please."

The girls looked at each other and fallowed momentarily. They were lead behind a large bus and saw no one else near, there were a few guy still around packing up a bus and a few on phones but no one within hearing distance.

"Look you two, I know you guy have a thing with Shane and Nate but it has to end and since I cannot tell them they have to end it you shall. I have worked hard to make their name known and I refuse to have it ruined by a couple of silly little girls." He said fixing his tie.

"Excuse me!" Caitlyn said

"Caitlyn don't." Mitchie tried to stop her friend.

"No, you think that you know best, fine you got it were over, where are they?"

Mitchie's jaw dropped as she staired at her friend.

"I wont break up with Shane!...I…love him." Mitchie said slowly.

"Trust me, We are so over them."

Brent smiled as he point across the parking lot to a bus that had Connect Three written in large letters on the side.

"They are in a meeting but they will be in there soon"

Caitlyn pulled Mitchie towards the bus.

"What the hell I'm not-"Mitchie was interrupted

"Look it's what they want and need right now, but you know they always want what they can't have. Look I have a plan."

They sat on a couch in the front of the bus as Caitlyn told their plan.

"Did you finish writing your note?" Caitlyn asked as they sat back down on the couch.

"In the pillow case as you suggested I should put it." Mitchie said

"Good they will be here-"

"It's stupid I hate him I hate him I hate him!" Jason said stomping his foot on the ground.

"Calm your pants Jase, he said you aren't allowed any pets because you killed your last 3 goldfish." Shane said

"I'm not allowing you to have a goldfish or any other type of pets, you can have a rock that's it." Brent said.

"Hello." Mitchie said interrupting their fight.

"Mitchie, Oh my god I am so sorry, look we are-"

"Shut up Shane," Caitlyn said, Shane glared at her.

"Mitchie I missed you so much." He said and wrapped his arms so tightly around her.

She melted in his arms, she could feel how fast his heart was beating, and she pushed him back.

"No Shane we need to talk."

Nate and Jason snickered knowing what was about to happen.

"Nate we need to talk to." She got up and walked over to him.

"But. Caitlyn I'm sorry we-"

"Could you excuse us?" She moved into Nate's room.

Mitchie copied and went into Shane's little room.

He locked and shut the door.

"Mitchie please, why are you doing this?" He said covering the door.

"Shane sometimes you have to do things you just don't wanna do."

"Then don't do it, Don't say you want to break up with me." He said his eye's were tearing up but he was fighting not to let her see him cry, he hated it when he cried.

"You know when I need to deal with something I don't want to do I take a nap and I find what I'm looking for, in my bed. that make the whole thing make sense."

"Mitchie that makes no fucking sense."

Mitchie watched as his eye's changed from hurt to mad.

"Just go out there, let them know what happened and just take a nap, maybe that will help you." Mitchie said.

She walked across the small room, gave him a hug, and stretched out on her tip toes.  
"Shane I love you and I always will." She kissed his cheek and walked out the door leaving a dazed Shane standing there, repeating the words over and over in his mind.

Mitchie beat Caitlyn outside and sat on the steps. Less then 30 seconds later Caitlyn appeared slamming the door behind her and jumped the 3 stairs.

"Let's go." She took Mitchie's arm and ran to their bus.

"What happened? Why did we have to run?" Mitchie huffed taking a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I kinda kissed Nate." She said holding her hand up to her mouth.

"What?! That wasn't on the list of things to say or do!" Mitchie paced their small kitchen,

"I know but I couldn't help it, he was so sad and I was killing him, it was amazing though he was so…sweet."

"Arg I can't believe you kissed him." Mitchie went her her bunk on top and layed down.

"You know I can still see you, right." Caitlyn said leaning across the couch.

"Shut up." Mitchie said smiling and closing the small curtin.

"I saw that, but guess what in only a few short hours we will be up on stage you singing and me mixing your music."

Mitchie closed her eyes and started to let her mind wonder around what happened this morning. Her pocket started to virbrate after awhile

**Mitchie seriously why did you do it???**

Mitchie could feel her eyes start to water.

**Shane just take a nap and you'll understand.**

A Minute later she recived another one.

**I did I fell asleep in the chair in my room after you left! Happy, now wtf was all that take a nap thing about??????**

**Gosh Shane take a nap in your bed!**

**I can't we are already at the arena and we have to do our sound check.**

"Caitlyn what time is it?" Mitchie shot up from her bed.

"Umm I'm not sure 4 or 5 maybe, why?"

"I FELL ASLEEP?"

"Yeah it was kinda funny, did you know you talk in you sleep, so how was the party?" Caitlyn asked flipping through her book.

"What party?"

"The party you and Jasper the Ghost went to, I know it sucks that you couldn't ride a elephant there but Susan insisted you taking a seagull." She laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie asked fixing her hair.

" Haha as I said you talk in your sleep, and your pretty darn funny too!"

"AHHHHH great, just what I needed.'

********************Mitchie on stage****With Caitlyn*********************

"Thank you!!!! You guys were great! Seriously for my first night up on stage you were the best crowd!" Mitchie shouted over the insane screams from the audience.

" Thank you guys you rock out loud!!!! You guys seriously made my day! I wont ever forget you!" The Girls were saying good bye as they were leaving the stage Connect Three came out from both sides.

As the arena erupted 10times louder they tried to leave.

"Thank you thank you." Nate said as Jason Skipped to his mic and started up a song.

"It's nice to see you all, these are our opening acts for the whole tour didn't they do awesome!"

There was more screams and shouting.

As Mitchie blushed.

Shane held onto Mitchie so tightly her arm was going numb as they started to the middle of the stage.

And her best friend and co-singer, producer, mixer whatever Caitlyn." Nate said.

"What are you doing?" Caitlyn whispered in Nate's ear.

"Calm down." He whispered back.

"Now let's give it up for them one more time."  
The screams and whoots, whistles and all the noise made them jump but they quickly lefted the sage to change into their normal clothes and calmed down a little, by the time they were finished Connect three was on their last song.

"Every I wrote a new song its not exactly anything special but I wrote it for someone who means the world to me and would do anything for, and even if things are super confusing I know she will figure out love is on it's way," Shane sat alone on a stool and started strumming his guitar.

Young hearts, I believe if we are not far

From becoming who we truly are

Love is on its way

He wouldn't look at the audience

Dreamers, you see everything in colour

While the world is getting darker

Love is on its way

He closed his eye's thinking about the times he had with Mitchie

So hold on another day

'Cause love is on its way

You'll find it's gonna be ok

'Cause love is on its way

It's alright you'll find a brighter day

'Cause love is on its way

Leaders, show us how to love each other

It could help us to recover

Love is on its way

He knew he wrote this for Nate because of Caitlyn he finally looked at someone and saw Nate smiling knowing it was about him and Cait. Nate had started to cry.

Lonely, I believe that you will find me

And together we will truly see

That love is on its way

So hold on another day

'Cause love is on its way

You'll find it's gonna be ok

'Cause love is on its way

It's alright you'll find a brighter day

'Cause love is on its way

Shane wiped his eye's as he felt tears fall, he didn't even know he was crying but he looked out and saw Nate crying beside him, he stood up and hugged his best friend and saw over his should Caitlyn and Mitchie stood there. They saw the whole thing and They were crying too.

Jason did not cry so he was the one to say that the concert was over, as they got off stage Mitchie smiled at him.

They went out their encore, and said their final goodbye of the night.

"Mitchie, Mitchie?" Shane panicked not seeing her.

"Brent where did Mitchie go?" He asked seeing his manager in the spot where Mitchie was sitting before he lefted.

"Oh she went to her bus, to take a nap." He said shoving a tuna sandwich in his mouth.

"Again with the fucking naps."

"Wait Nate, what did Caitlyn say when she broke up with you?"

"That she loves me always will, and something about sleeping. Why?"

"I think I have an idea fallow me."

**So it was hard ending the chapter I just wanted to write more and more but I've been sitting at the computer for like hours. I'm sorry if something I said in here makes no sense in what happened earlier on in the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter my writing may be a little different from before I don't know it all seems the same for me!**

**I Hope you review, I found out a lot of people want me to continue so that made me shitty week a hell of a lot better! Please review. More reviews I get faster I'll update, I already starting next chapter!**


End file.
